A Newfound Journey
by ElEuque
Summary: Essentially a continuation of Breath of the Wild if Link had not died and Zelda got her powers at the last spring so she was able to seal Ganon away the first time around. I will be including characters from the game that technically wouldn't exist until 100 years later but I wanted to have them interact together. Zelink shipping is present but nothing excessive.
1. A New Journey - Chapter 1

Before You Read:

Often times, I find myself imagining what BOTW would have been like if the content showed to us in the memories had been the actual game itself. So, in hopes of living vicariously through my writing, this fanfic is going to be set in an alternate result of the calamity. All the memories, landmarks, and characters will remain the same for the most part. However, I am going to pretend that Link had not died during the calamity and Zelda managed to harness her powers in the nick of time. The Champions also gained the upper hand on their respective Ganon Blights and survived their battles. Link and Zelda still sealed Ganon away with minimal destruction and King Rhoam survived as well. The story will begin 1 year after the calamity, after their battles, Zelda spent her time at the castle with her father (you can assume that she spent most of this time studying the art of politics which she did not receive due to her fathers focus on her unlocking her powers). During this time, Link was sent out by Zelda to investigate the shrines, with that said, he opened and completed all 120 shrines. There is Zelink shipping present in this story so I apologize to all the MiphaXLink fans out there. Also, I will reuse several of the side characters in the game (although I know some of them weren't born yet during this time) as characters within the story to keep them recognizable and true to the nature of the game. The rest will be explained as the story goes and hopefully it will make sense.

Lastly, unrelated to the story, this is my first story/fanfic/extended writing project so my skills may be a little poor and my methods/style may be a little strange. I notoriously suck at commas so I apologize in advance for that. I am open to criticisms and corrections but I hope you all enjoy it regardless of the problems, this story is just as much for all of you as it is for me.

(And of course) Disclaimer:

I am (sadly) not Nintendo so I do not own any of their content portrayed within this fanfic.

CHAPTER 1: A New Journey

Today marked the one-year anniversary of when Hyrule had successfully fought off the Calamity. Zelda silently stood at the window of her study looking out over the fields West of the Castle. _Had it really been a year?_ It had felt like forever with all those lessons she had to endure but the anniversary was already upon them. She longed for the time which she was able to travel all across Hyrule with her appointed knight. Although she hadn't gotten off to a good start with him, and the trip was filled with plenty of stressors, she still missed being out of the stuffy castle. She looked at the back of her of her right hand, the triforce faintly glowed as she peered at it. Almost as if the goddesses themselves spoke to her, an idea popped into her head, one that would both get her out of the castle and benefit the kingdom as a whole. She pushed off of the windowsill with renewed energy, she had neglected the research for far too long and she ached to be back out there. Plus, she hadn't seen Link since she sent him off to investigate the shrines and she missed him.

Again, the goddesses seemed to answer her prayers as she found Link kneeling before her father as she entered the throne room. It seemed as though her expedition really was meant to be. "Ah Zelda, we were just speaking we were just speaking of you. Sir Link here has finally finished the task you set him out on and I was just about to send him to you with all the notes he had." Her fathers deep gruff voice reverberated through the walls while link still remained kneeling, facing the floor.

"Actually father, I wanted to ask your permission to initiate another expedition, however, one that I would be involved in personally. As you know, it has been a year since the Calamity and I wanted to pay my respects to the goddesses by visiting each of their shrines to thank them for the powers they have granted me. While I'm at it, I would also like to pay a visit to our neighboring allies. I hear that some of the corruption of the Calamity still befalls Hyrule and I would like to use my powers to cleanse what remains." Zelda was nervous but she didn't let it show on her face as she spoke to her father.

King Rhoam face of calm was replaced with a pensive look, he remained silent for a long time not looking up at her. Seeing as her father needed a little more convincing, she spoke up once again. "Additionally, I would be able to meet with the Champions and continue to strengthen my ties with them. If I ever wish to rule one day, I will need strong ties with them as well."

After what seemed like an eternity, the King finally replied, "I suppose there is no harm in doing so. Our Hero here mentioned to me that during his travels he received notifications regarding the Divine Beasts. Seeing has how they played an important part in Ganon's defeat, and that you seem to know the most about them, it would be beneficial to investigate and maintain them. However, you will be accompanied by Sir Link of course if he agrees to take on this task. I trust that he is enough to secure your protection without drawing too much attention." He said casting his eyes down towards Links kneeling form.

"It would be my pleasure your highness." Link simply replied.

"Well then, rise and accompany the Princess, I am sure she is eager to set off soon and you two will most likely have a lot of planning to do." He replied with a smile on his face.

"Thank you father, I will go prepare for the trip." An even bigger smile creeping on to her face as she could barely contain her excitement. The goddesses really were too kind to her.

With that Link followed Zelda out of the throne room following behind her as protocol normally dictated.


	2. Back to the Wild - Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Still Nintendo and the content still belongs to them

CHAPTER 2: Back to the Wild

After saying goodbye to the King and packing all the necessary supplies, they set off from the stable on the outskirts of South Castle town. Link was already prepared having barely arrived from his own trip and Zelda once again wore the white, gold, and blue travel attire that she had missed so much. Link, still wore his Champions Tunic as well, it was essentially his uniform now. The pair rode their mounts side by side as they headed towards the Dueling peaks that were clearly visible on the Horizon. Zelda glanced over to her Knight, he was silent and unreadable as usual, simply staring out to the horizon. He still carried the Master Sword but he now had the fabled Hylian Shield which was gifted to him by the King after their defeat of Ganon. It had only been a year since she had last seen him but he already looked much more mature than he had before. Still noticeably a 19 year old but the experience shone in his eyes. Zelda was brought out of her thoughts as he noticed her staring and gave a small smile. A faint blush snuck onto her cheeks as she looked away but she still spoke up anyways.

"I want to stop by Kakariko Village first to speak with Impa, it has been far too long since I last spoke to her in person. From there we can stop by Hateno to rest before hiking up Mt. Lanayru to get to the Spring of Wisdom, does that sound alright to you?"

He simply replied with a nod and a smile in her direction, a long time ago that would have bothered her but now it just felt natural with him. She could always tell he was listening and that was all that mattered. She then took the journal Link had given to her, it contained notes regarding all 120 shrines he had found scattered across Hyrule. Zelda always knew Link to be smarter than some would have perceived him to be but she still did not expect the level of diligent note taking he showed within the journal. The names of the shrines as well as detailed descriptions of each filled the journal and although it wasn't a firsthand account, it still made her feel as if she had been there with him. The scholar in her grew more fond of him by the second and soon she was lost within the journal as they travelled silently down the path.

Although his expedition to all the shrines had proven to be quite the adventure he was glad to be back by her side. He had missed Zelda more than he liked to admit and the year apart only served to remind him of the feelings he held for her but he would never show it. As long as he wasn't stuck in the castle and as long as he was by her side he was content. Out of the corner of his eye he glanced over at Zelda who was intently studying his journal. Link had done his best to take the best notes he could, he knew how much she loved her research and he wanted to impress her with it. It may have been a little improper of him to wish such things but there was no harm in giving her good notes. Link brought his eyes back to the road, at the pace they were going, they might barely make it to the Dueling Peaks Stable by sundown but he could care less. He was in no rush and he wanted to enjoy every minute of their trip together.

As he predicted, they arrived at the stable by sundown and got themselves 2 beds as well as feed for the horses. Link slept lightly, although now they were technically in an era of peace he didn't want to risk any chances. Morning came quickly and Link was up early enough to make them a quick breakfast, his year out in the wilderness had made him a proficient cook which Zelda complimented him on. Soon they were off again, they decided to walk to Kakariko since it wasn't so far from the stable and it wasn't until they reached Kakariko bridge that Zelda spoke up again, "You know, one of these days you must tell me all about your adventures. I am disappointed that I was unable to join you through your journey but based on your entries, it seems I may have been more of an impedance."

Link chuckled lightly and replied, "As you wish, Princess."

When they arrived in Kakariko, Zelda took a moment to look over the small village and admired the beauty of it all. It was a lot quieter than Castle Town and she enjoyed the peace that seemed to flow through it. As they walked down the path towards Impa's home, one of the residents call over to Link in a sultry voice, "Hey Hero, I knew you missed me but I hoped you'd come by more frequently. It's not nice to keep a lady waiting you know." Link knew her as Claree but as far as Zelda could tell she was the Shopkeeper to the store called 'Enchanted' which she stood in the door of. Upon hearing Claree's words a light blush appeared on her cheeks but hers was hardly noticeable as she looked back at link who's face was practically red with embarrassment. It seemed that her Hero got up to a lot during his adventures and she made a mental note to ask him about it later. Upon reaching Impa's home, they found Paya out in front. She was cleaning the porch with a sponge which she promptly dropped as soon as she laid her eyes on Link.

"M-Master Link! It's g-good to see you b-back." Paya nervously stuttered through her sentence.

Link only returned a smile which made the girl practically fall apart as she hid her face. Zelda didn't remember Paya having a stutter the last time she had met with Impa, and didn't know her to be so flustered all the time. Maybe it was another one of Link's… adventures… during his expedition. She would definitely have to ask him about it now. Link respectfully gave Zelda her privacy as he opened the door for her to enter but remained outside to stand guard. Zelda spent a few hours talking and catching up with the older woman. Impa had always been one of the mother figures in Zelda's life seeing as she didn't have a chance to grow up with one. However, Link was used to standing guard for long periods, so he passed the time using mental exercises while still scouting out the area. It was Kakariko and they were very definitely safe but old habits really do die hard.

After Zelda had finished up her reunion, they set off once again, making it to the stable quicker than they had made it to the Kakariko on the previous day. They picked up their horses and began riding to their next destination. As they passed by the Ash Swamp, Zelda couldn't help but stare at the familiar site. This was where she had unlocked her powers, Link had been fighting for so long but the sheer number of guardians where clearly overwhelming him. He had forced Zelda to hide while he tried to take them all on but it wasn't until one targeted him from behind that she ran out to protect him. Zelda couldn't help but wonder how differently things could have been had she failed in that moment. She would have never unlocked her powers if it wasn't for him after all, and that was when she realized how she actually felt about her knight. As far as she could tell, he didn't feel the same way, he was always unreadable after all. Before she got too lost in her thoughts, her mind flashed back to the two scenarios they encountered in Kakariko. Both that shop owner and Paya seemed to have some kind of history with Link, one that caused them to interact with him in such weird ways. She had never imagined Link to be a philanderer but the thought of it alone made her heart sink a little bit.

"So Link, I noticed that you had a certain… affinity, towards the local shop owner in Kakariko?" Zelda said with a mischievous smirk as she looked over to him.

His eyes widened a bit and he was back to his same shade of red as he was earlier, "Princess, I only bought out her stock during my adventures which made her very happy. I never did or said anything to her otherwise." He stumbled over his words but he didn't seem like he was hiding anything.

"Hmm, and what of Paya? What ever did you do to cause that girl to be so uneasy about you."

"That was none of my doing. She may just have a small crush on me.." He replied with a hint of shame mixed in his embarrassment.

"Oh, she told you?" Zelda asked, clearly noticing his shame.

"Not exactly, I accidentally read her diary in Impa's home." This caused Zelda to laugh almost a little too loud but despite his embarrassment Link was glad it brought her some amusement.

"It seems you've become quite the heartbreaker in your journeys." Zelda said barely containing her laugh as Links own joined her.

Nothing was said after that which let Zelda's mind roam with speculations. Paya was a cute girl after all so for Link to not act on her feelings toward him, he must already have a mistress on the side. Amused as she was from their conversation, she didn't want to make it awkward by asking him now. It would probably come soon. As they passed through the woods just West of Hateno, the front archway became visible to them. They had finally reached the quiet little town of Hateno. It was this time that Link spoke up,

"Princess, I have a home, its not much but it has the necessities if you would prefer to stay there rather than the local inn."

"I would like that." She replied simply, but internally her mind was racing with all kinds of questions.

With a nod he led them up through the town and across Firly pond where they found Link's house. He opened the door and allowed her in while he stabled and fed the horses around back. _Link really wasn't lying when he said it had only the necessities,_ Zelda thought to herself. But it was still a cozy little house. Link walked in behind her with both their travel packs and he guided her up the stairs to a small loft with a single bed. "You can sleep here tonight," Link said putting down her pack next to the bed.

Zelda glanced around but didn't see any other places to sleep, "And where will you sleep?"

"You don't need to worry about me Princess"

 _We could share the bed._ The scandalous thought crossed her mind but instead she replied, "I would feel bad taking your bed from you like this, I can sleep on the bedroll from my pack"

"I will not have the Princess of Hyrule sleeping on my floor, you're my guest, I insist."

Zelda eventually succumbed and agreed to sleep in his bed. That thought alone still sent strange feelings throughout her. Link went and set up his bedroll in the small passage beneath the stairs and tried to get some sleep. Desperately he tried but his mind was filled with thoughts of her. Seeing her again after so long had rekindled what was there before, but he didn't dare name it for what it was, _She's still the princess. I shouldn't be thinking of her that way._ He wasn't going to get any sleep like this so he went over to the bookcase by his door, picked up the first book he saw, deciding to read at the table until his eyes tired out. His eyes skimmed over the words but his mind wasn't really paying attention. He was lost in thoughts of Zelda, thinking about their adventures to the shrines, thinking about a future he wished he could have but would not be. Link asked himself why he even fell for her in the first place but the answers quickly rushed into his mind. _Her dedication to her studies, the way her eyes lit up when she laughed, her beautiful gold hair and they way her emerald eyes contrasted it, the way that her legs filled in her—No… Stop thinking of her that way._ He was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard the wood of the stairs creak. Zelda had just stepped of the last step and was smiling over at him.

"Can't sleep either?" She asked barely more than a whisper but Link still heard her. He always listened intently when she spoke.

"Yeah." He replied not breaking eye contact as she walked over to lean on the back of the chair across from him.

"I always knew you were an enthusiast when it came to cooking but that's still strange reading material."

Link blinked in confusion until he turned over the book in his hands. It was a recipe book but he had been so lost in his thoughts he didn't even process it. He blushed profusely and just smiled up at her, trying to fill the awkward air between them he asked, "Tea?" in a questioning tone.

"Yes, please." She replied as she took the seat.

Link stood and prepared some tea made from the petals/leaves of warm safflina. Maybe the warmth would help them fall asleep sooner. He set down a mug in front of her as he sat down with his own. Neither said a word or made eye contact, they simply enjoyed the silent company of the other and lost themselves to the steam of their mugs. Zelda whispered in a way that made Link unsure if she was speaking to him directly, "I missed you, you know."

He stared up at her wide-eyed but before thinking of what to say it slipped out of him, "I missed you too." Link would later have to chide himself for his momentary lapse in judgement, but he cherished the moment.

Zelda's cheeks were turning slightly pink, Link tried to convince himself it was only because of the warmth of the tea. She cast him a quick look as she finished the rest of her tea. "I should really get to sleep, I'll need all my energy for tomorrow." And she stood quickly washing her mug in the sink and heading straight up the stairs to the bed. Link stared at her until she no longer was within sight. He decided she was right, finished up his own tea and returned to his bedroll. Thoughts of her still didn't leave him but the warmth at least helped him fall asleep. Tomorrow was going to be far more eventful than either of them would have expected.


	3. Unexpected Quests - Chapter 3

Note: Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate your feedback and words of encouragement! My plan right now is to update a new chapter weekly, I am a little ahead right now but I want to keep a buffer in case I ever fall behind. I will occasionally post two chapters at a time as well. In regards to the story itself, I am changing up the order in which some of the events happened in the game. I don't want to spoil it so I won't say too much but you should know it when you see it. I will just say that the Jitan Sa'mi shrine in my story was a regular shrine and did not require a particular sequence to reveal it. If you're curious though you can look up the shrine and see what I'm talking about. Now, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I'm not Nintendo and I don't own their content.

CHAPTER 3: Unexpected Quests

The pair had slept better than they had in months and had all the energy they needed to finally set out to Mount Lanayru. Link suggested hiking over Madorna Mountain to get to Naydra Snowfield in order to avoid the Lynel and Hinox that he knew lurked around the East Gate of Lanayru Road. Zelda trusted his judgment and set of Northbound on foot. Again the pair remained quiet for most of the trip. Zelda now wore an elegant white and gold fur coat and Link was thankful that he had stored his Snowquill gear in the Sheikah Slate. It's ability to dematerialize gear had proven to be incredibly handy in his many adventures. It was a shame that they couldn't teleport to the shrine at the Spring of Power but as far as they knew, it could only transport user and they weren't willing to risk it. Still, Link enjoyed her company as she often marveled at the various sights of nature around them. Link acknowledged her but didn't say much in return. As they reached the halfway point a snowstorm picked up on the mountain. It wasn't enough to deter their progress but it did limit their view as the world around them became a small dome of white. From then on, Zelda walked practically shoulder to shoulder with him just in case. At one point Link stopped completely and held up a finger to his lips clearly telling her to be quiet. Zelda looked confused since she couldn't see what he had spotted and her confusion must have been obvious. Link leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Lizalfos" his closeness to her in the moment gave her goosebumps which she didn't think was possible with all the cold already there. However, when she looked over there was nothing but a few rocks and ice blocks near the cliff.

Link motioned for her to stay put as he snuck towards the rocks. He slowly pulled the Master Sword out making almost no noise and it took him what seemed like an eternity to reach his area of interest. He slowly raised the sword over his head with both hands, tip pointed downward, and then forcefully drove it down into the rock. Zelda flinched back as she saw blood fly from where the sword had pierced it and then the entire rock began to writhe and change in color until it settled onto a bluish-purple color of the scaled creature that resided in these mountains. The body eventually decayed into nothing but a plume of purple smoke and Link walked back over to her, sheathing his sword. "I am shocked that they still roam these lands, I figured after Ganon's death they would cease to exist." Zelda said half to herself.

"I guess we still aren't entirely done with our duties." Link said and continued to lead them.

Link was glad to see that he soon was able to recognize some of the trails landmarks that he remembered were near the top. However, as they got closer they started to hear a faint deep rumbling coming from the top. They were sure what it was but Link was beginning to rethink taking Zelda up there.

"Princess, maybe we should go back down, I can come up on my own and—"

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself Link." Zelda huffed, clearly not happy with his insinuation.

"I know you are, but I couldn't forgive myself if I let you get hurt."

"Link, we've quite possibly been through the worst possible scenario together, don't you think it's time you start to trust me?"

Link was torn with indecision but ultimately he decided to listen to her, although she was stubborn, she had definitely proven herself to be capable. Sighing, he took the Royal bow and quiver off of his back and handed them to her.

"I'm going to trust you then, I know you're well versed with a bow, correct?"

"Yes! thank you Link!" A huge smile now spread across her cheeks as she reveled in her victory.

"Let's go then."

Normally it would only be a few minutes' walk to the Spring but Link was being very cautious. The Snowstorm had picked up even more vigorously and now they could barely see 5 feet in front of them. It took them almost half an hour to make it but once they did, they found the source of the rumbling. It was the moans of a giant dragon with black scales and purple horns/spikes adorning its entire body which seemed to be coiled up around the top of the mountain. What concerned Link more was Ganon's corruption which was spread all across its body and it had yellow eyes poking out several parts.

"Oh goddesses." Zelda whispered as her eyes also fell upon the creature that was clearly in pain.

A voice came down from the heavens and spoke to them, one they were both all too familiar with. It was gentle and nurturing as it spoke to them, "The one you see before you is an attendant to the Spring of Wisdom. This is Naydra, the blue spirit of Lanayru. The dreaded Malice unleashed by Calamity Ganon has possessed its body and reduced it to this state. You who have banished the Calamity in the past… Free Naydra from this Malice. Show what your power can achieve!"

As if in response, the largest eye on the forehead of the dragon blinked open as wide as it possibly could. Link looked over to Zelda who already had an arrow nocked but he noticed a mix of anger and despair that covered her face as she locked as with him. He nodded to her and she promptly fired an arrow straight into the center of the eye on its forehead. It writhed in response and roared as it took off into the air creating an updraft that nearly swept them off their feet. Link reacted first as he whipped out his paraglider and soared into the air. Zelda was awestruck as she watched him fly up towards the dragon, she quickly regained her composure and nocked another arrow in the bow to shoot at the eyes on the underside of the dragon. Despite its speed she made quick work of them all and had quickly cleared off the underside. In the excitement, she had lost sight of her Knight but she gasped as she found him standing on the back of the dragon with Master Sword in hand hacking on one of the remaining eyes on Naydra's back. Link looked like he was completely in his element as the dragon pitched upwards and he dove towards the eye on the tail. Zelda helped him take out a few of the others but she couldn't reach the remaining ones on its back from her point on the ground. She could only watch as Link drove his sword into the final eye causing it to explode into a cloud of the same purple smoke they saw before. The dragon then returned and coiled itself around the tip of the mountain again and Zelda understood what she needed to do. She outstretched her right arm and the Triforce glowed on the back, harnessing her power she released a field that expanded around the dragon cleansing the remaining malice within it. As a result, it shed its black scales revealing its true white and blue color underneath. Link landed beside her and stored his paraglider just in time to hear the same voice that spoke to them before. "Thanks to your efforts, Naydra, the spirit of Mount Lanayru, has been freed from the grips of an evil power. However, the others three remain corrupted, you must venture out and free them from their Malice so that their spirits may also be freed unto the world!"

At that, Naydra soared vertically into the clouds and disappeared from sight leaving Zelda and Link to stand at the foot of the Spring of Wisdom. Zelda released a breath she wasn't aware that she was holding in and returned her bow back around her shoulders. "The voice mentioned three others but I only know of the Springs of Courage and Power. Do you know what fourth they refer to?" Zelda said as she glanced over to Link who only shook his head in reply. It was the first he had seen these spirit dragons around Hyrule but their objective was clearer now more than ever. It seemed as if the heroes had taken up an unexpected quest but neither of them faltered in their determination to do what needed to get done.


	4. New Discoveries - Chapter 4

Note: So… I may have procrastinated studying for an exam so I was able to write quite a bit this week. With that said, I'll be posting 3 chapters this week, especially since chapter 5 felt a little short anyways. Also, thanks for the reviews and feedback, I'll try to take it all into account but any feedback is always appreciated.

In regards to the story, another major/minor change being made here, I'm not really sure what kind. Like I've said before, I really love the characters Nintendo made in this game so you'll often see me from here on altering details so that they exist within the timeline of this story. With that said, I don't want to spoil it again (although this warning may make it obvious) but these characters are now fraternal twins so they appear in this as the same age, female is still the older of the two though. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still not Nintendo

CHAPTER 4: New Discoveries

Zelda and Link stood near on the Altar just before the Spring, Zelda was determined to still have her moment to pray and thank the goddesses despite what they had just endured. She retrieved her prayer gown, the same one that she had worn when they defeated Ganon. Link started a fire to keep them warm when Zelda gave him the signal to turn around so that she could change.

With his back still turned she began talking to him, "Link, how feasible would it be to try to make it to Zora's Domain by tonight? After what we saw here I want to speak with King Dorephan as to whether or not he's seen or heard of these spirits. Given his lengthy lifespan he's more than likely at least heard about them."

Link looked up to the sky for a moment before saying, "On foot not likely, but I have an idea you might not like."

"You can turn back now, let me hear what you have in mind."

Link turned back to look at her in her prayer dress, she was just as beautiful as always and that dress always reminded him of that fact. He let his eyes roam her figure for a split moment before regaining his composure. Zelda blushed under his gaze and looked at the ground momentarily, willing the color from her cheeks to go away.

"The Rito taught me how to make the paraglider you saw me use today, I could make you one and we should be able to make it close to Rutala Dam and then hike around Ruto Mountain to take the path straight into the Domain."

The thought alone made her stomach drop but it would certainly make travelling easier for them, "That sounds like a plan, would you be able to make it while I pray?"

"Yes Princess."

With that, they each set off to their respective roles, Zelda thanked the goddesses for their aid while link retrieved some of the materials he had stored in the Sheikah Slate and set off to work. Zelda was there for about two hours but the time flew by, she didn't exactly want to get out of the spring as well, the water was warm enough to stave off the cold of the mountain, but as soon as she got out it would be upon her. Rather than waste time she asked Link to look away again and then she got out of the water to change as quickly as she could. She noticed that Link had already finished her paraglider and it looked just like his, the only difference was the cloth which looked like some Gerudo material she recognized. As soon she was done changing she walked over to where Link sat and cheerfully said, "All ready."

Link smiled back at her and stood to put out the fire before they set off. The travelled back down the trail until they were on the North side of the mountain and Link handed over his paraglider and ran her through how to use it. If he was going to have her use one, it would be the one he knew worked fine.

"Does that all make sense?"

"I think so, I'm still a little nervous though." She replied still looking at it somewhat uneasily.

"Just follow my lead. Ready?" He said and she nodded in reply.

Looking back at her one more time he leapt off the cliff and held his paraglider above him. Zelda followed suit yelling at first but soon it was replaced with uneasy laughter. Link couldn't help but smile as he looked back and saw her looking around in wonder. He struggled to keep the paraglider under control and he made a mental note to test it more before he let her have it. They made it down to Rutala damn in no time and they took some time for Zelda to let the adrenaline come down. From there they made their way as Link guided them onto the Great Zora Bridge. By the time they arrived it was nearly nightfall and Zelda decided to get rooms at the inn rather than go disturb the King at that hour.

Kayden and Kodah, owners of the seabed inn recognized the pair and gave them a warm welcome and showed them to their rooms. Link was sitting on the bed in his room when he heard a light knock on his door. It was Zelda, she wasn't quite ready to go to sleep just yet it seemed "Would you like to accompany me for a walk Link?" She asked.

Link couldn't refuse her so he stood and followed her as they made their way towards the Western bridge. She stopped halfway across and leaned on the railing, she hadn't said anything but Link clearly knew she had something on her mind and he waited patiently until she finally spoke up.

"I've been thinking about the fourth location we need to reach and you know Hyrule much better than I do. I noticed that all the springs are located along the Eastern half of the continent do you think the last would be on this side of Hyrule? Or are their locations supposed to tell us something?"

"I do not know Princess, although I've been all over Hyrule the springs have been very hidden, I could have easily missed it. Maybe looking at their locations on the map might tell us something?" As his response, she pulled out the Sheikah Slate and placed pins on the known locations of the three shrines.

"But what would connect the three?" She wondered out loud, speaking more to herself than to Link.

Link couldn't help but smile, the way she always became so focused and determined was inspiring to him. It helped that it was a beautiful night out and she practically shone in the moonlight, had the circumstances been different it could have almost been romantic. Link silently chided himself for letting his thoughts get away from him again, it had been happening more frequently since they first set off together. Trying to distract himself he spoke once again, "Maybe King Dorephan will have some ideas as well, he may remember a time when there was a fourth spring?"

Zelda smiled to him, "You're right, hopefully he can provide us with some answers tomorrow. Thank you Link." At that, she began walking back to their rooms, Link left her at her door before returning to his and they both rested well that night.


	5. Unheard History - Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: Unheard History

Link was up early the next morning, despite not sleeping for very long he felt incredibly well rested, he had dreamt about something very pleasant, but he couldn't remember what it had been about. The sun was up now, and he heard footsteps stop outside his door before knocking, they didn't sound like Zelda's. Curious as to who it could have been he opened the door and was greeted with a flashy smile from the other side of the doorway. It was none other than Prince Sidon and the excitement at seeing Link was practically gleaming from his eyes, "Hero! It has been far too long since you've paid us a visit! How have you been?"

Link couldn't help but smile along with him as he stuck his hand out and shook the Prince's outstretched hand, "I've been alright."

The door adjacent to them opened up and Zelda popped out to see all the commotion and Prince Sidon bowed to her in his normal exceedingly extravagant way. "Good Morning Princess, I am glad to see that you've graced us with your presence."

Zelda curtseyed in response, "Good Morning Prince Sidon, I am glad that we could make the trip here. We were actually hoping to speak with the King, would you happen to know if he is free today?"

"Princess, even if he was busy I'm sure he would still make the time for you. I can take you there now if you're ready?" Sidon gestured with an open arm.

"I would appreciate it, thank you."

The pair followed the tall Zora with Link bringing up the rear as they approached the throne room on the highest floor. As they reached the top of the stairs King Dorephan came into view and Prince Sidon made him aware of their presence.

"Good Morning Princess, it is a pleasure to see you as always, may I ask what brings you here to our domain?" The kings voice reverberated through the open room.

Zelda approached him with a curtsy, "Good Morning King Dorephan, I am here on a mission to use the powers of the goddesses bestowed upon me in an effort to cleanse the remaining malice left by the Calamity. However, it wasn't until yesterday that we realized the Calamity had spread in far more serious ways than we anticipated. Are you familiar with the Spirit of Lanayru?"

At the mention of the spirit he leaned forward with intrigue, "I have only heard of them, but I never had the opportunity to lay my eyes on them. If memory serves correctly, there are 4 spirits that each guard the Faron, Lanayru, Hebra and Eldin provinces."

"The Hebra province? There is a spring located there?" She replied with hope in her eyes, this information alone had been more than she had hoped for.

"I cannot say for sure, I presume the Rito would know better than I. But in my time I can say confidently that I have indeed heard of a spirit in the Hebra region."

"Thank you, your highness, this was far more information than we expected, and it helps greatly!"

"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly is your objective tied to these spirits?"

"Yesterday, Sir Link and I visited the Spring of Wisdom in hopes of paying our respects to the goddesses for our success against the calamity. What we found instead was the Spirit of Lanayru but it had been tainted by the same malice I spoke about. We heard the voice of the Goddess Hylia and she instructed us to cleanse the remaining spirits, however, we knew only of the three springs in Lanayru, Faron, and Eldin provinces. That also leads me to what brings us here, with your blessing, we would like to inspect Vah Ruta for any signs of malice as well. We have received notifications on the Sheikah Slate insinuating that the divine beasts have powered down. It may have just been that they have completed their purpose but we wish to check just to be safe."

"I am at least glad that I could provide a small aid to you on your quest for the Goddess but I cannot say that I entirely understand the matters surrounding this Sheikah technology. You have my blessing to go investigate, in fact, Mipha should be with it right now, I'm sure she would like to see the two of you." The King looked over at Link as he finished off his statements. "Thank you again Princess for coming to visit us and let me know if I can be of any further assistance. Sidon, please accompany our guests and ensure they are taken care of."

Zelda curtseyed in response, "And thank you, King Dorephan, all your assistance is appreciated."

They turned to walk out of the throne room as Prince Sidon led them out directing them towards the Western dam of the East Resevoir Lake.


	6. Old Friendships - Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: Old Friendships

As they neared the top of the stairs they were greeted by the sight of Vah Ruta towering over them. Its trunk was pointed upright and at the very tip was Mipha standing near the terminal. "Mipha! We have some guests here, why don't you come greet them?" Sidon called out.

She looked over to where they stood and grinned as she recognized the pair. Mipha then gracefully dove into the water barely making a splash and jumped back onto the pier right before them. As she approached the group, she discreetly cast her eyes towards Link but bowed before Zelda, "Hello Zelda, Link, are you here to see Vah Ruta?" The two princesses were close enough to drop their formalities with each other.

"Yes, I wanted to investigate these notifications we received on the Sheikah Slate, do you mind if I ask you a few questions about it?"

Entirely absorbed with their discussion of the Sheikah tech they walked towards the end of the pier leaving the Link and Sidon on their own.

"Link, what do you say to a friendly spar while we wait for the ladies to finish their conversation? It would be an honor to fight the Hero of Hyrule, especially with all the rumors we've heard about you."

Link smiled bashfully at his statement but agreed, he had never fought the prince in the past and it would be an interesting experience. He knew how skillful Mipha was with her spear and he could only wonder if Sidon would show the same aptitude. Sidon went off to retrieve wooden training weapons for them to use, his weapon of choice was a spear, as was common for the Zora and Link chose a longsword. Link could feel the noticeable difference in balance of the training sword. The near perfection of the Master Sword had spoiled him. He gave it a few swings feeling it out and placed his Hylian shield on his left arm.

"Ready" He called out to Sidon who was also getting a feel for his spear.

"Don't hold back Link, I expect your best." Sidon yelled back with his trademark grin on his face.

Link took a moment to size him up, the spear would inherently put him into a defensive mode to wait for an opening but once he got in close it would be over. That was easier said than done considering not only the long range of the spear itself but also the fact that Sidon was almost 2 times the height of Link. He hesitantly took steps forward, he was clearly sizing Link up as well.

Before he knew it, Sidon made the first move jabbing the spear towards him, he clearly knew how to avoid telegraph his moves as Link was barely able to avoid it in time. Resetting to their original positions, Sidon made another attack this time aiming for Links shoulder, the smile on his face now replaced with a look of complete concentration. Link deflected it easily with his shield but now Sidon began to get into a rhythm. Doing a quick backspin, he brought the spear around at incredible speed and aimed to whack Links right side. This time Link deflected it with his wooden sword and guided the tip of the spear until it hit the ground.

With ease, Sidon began spinning the spear and hit Link with a barrage of attacks. Link had to give it to him, he had underestimated not only the Prince's speed, but his coverage and Link patiently waited for an opening that did not come. Sidon's next attack swept at his feet and Link dodged it with a backflip. Time seem to slow down as he landed solidly on the balls of his feet and lunged himself forward into the opening as Sidon spun around for the next attack. Sidon was quick as well and stepped back while he spun. Putting enough space between them to bring the spear over his shoulder and slam it down on the Hylian. Links smaller size proved useful once again as he crouched low and rolled to the side. He was unable to close the distance between them but as he saw Sidon pull back on the spear for another jab an idea came into mind.

It all happened in an instant as Link dropped his shield to the ground leaving his left shoulder exposed luring Sidon to attack him there. As the spear came in Link dropped low on his right side and grabbed the spear as it flew past him and pulled as hard as he could. Sidon stumbled forward in surprise closing the distance, he had not anticipated that type of counterattack. Link brought up his sword just in time to hold the tip right before Sidon's neck and they both froze panting with effort.

Sidon's grin snuck back onto his face as he slowly withdrew the spear. "Incredible! Your skill truly does not disappoint, my friend!"

It was at this moment that the men noticed both Zelda and Mipha had been watching their bout. Zelda in particular looked awestruck while Mipha gave him a strange look he did not recognize, almost one of fascination but different somehow. Link blushed slightly and turned his eyes back to the Prince who spoke again.

"Where did you learn that trick, I have never seen anyone use that tactic before? It was a bit risky don't you think?"

"Just thought of it so I tried it," Link shrugged.

"Incredible," Mipha whispered just loud enough for Zelda to barely hear which she took note of.

Sidon outstretched his right arm to shake Link's hand, "It was an honor, we shall have to do this more often." Link smiled and nodded in reply.

"That was an amazing match between the two of you," Zelda commented "I would say you had Link worried for a while there. I can't say that I've ever seen him struggle that much." She smirked towards Link as she said it.

Link gave a small frown at first but eventually smiled back at her.

"You flatter me Princess, I, on the other hand, would like to see a match between Link and my dear sister, she is far more proficient with her trident than I. That is a fight I'd really like to see." Replied Sidon, it was his turn to cast a knowing look over to his sister to which she blushed.

"Maybe." Was all she said in reply.

"Well, Mipha and I were heading over to go inside of Vah Ruta, would you two care to join us?"

The men nodded and gathered their supplies as they prepared to board Vah Ruta.


	7. New Purpose - Chapter 7

Note: Sorry for the late post, got caught up with online exams and forgot to post over the weekend. I'm posting two chapters to make up for it, hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER 7: New Purpose

Zelda had warped to the side entrance of Vah Ruta which sat just above water level. By the time she rematerialized, Sidon and Mipha had made it to the deck and Link climbed off of Sidon's back, who offered to carry him over. The group followed Zelda as she went to the main terminal. She had found out from Mipha that control over the divine beast was lost, but it had gradually come to a halt. Ever since the defeat of Ganon, it seemed as if Vah Ruta was shutting down and Mipha could no longer control it. The Sheikah Slate did not make any difference either but it did report signs of malice within the internal components. However, Zelda was at a loss as to how she could cleanse the beast. If she could not see her target, she could not accurately remove the malice, and her power wasn't nearly strong enough to enshroud the entirety of Vah Ruta's enormous size. They were all sitting on the entry deck discussing their solutions, Link had suggested getting fresh air to think it over.

"But how exactly are we supposed to cleanse Vah Ruta if I can't locate the malice specifically?" Zelda asked just as much to the Goddesses as she asked the other three.

"I'm not entirely sure, maybe you could try harnessing your power in a different way? When you first used your power, what did you think about?" Mipha asked.

Her response immediately came to mind, t _o protect Link,_ but instead she said, "To protect the people of Hyrule."

Mipha didn't say anything afterwards and got lost in her thoughts as well. Sidon had quietly fallen asleep on the side of Vah Ruta, much like his father, he was unfamiliar with the Sheikah Tech and had already offered up all of his suggestions. Link decided that maybe a meal would help them think it over, it certainly helped him think things over when he was cooking. "I'll catch us something to eat." He said but neither of the women replied.

Link started a fire before began to take off his tunic, undershirt and boots, were it him alone he would have removed his pants as well but that was too improper in front of the Princesses. So he settled for at least keeping his tunic and boots dry. Unbeknownst to him, Mipha had been staring at his toned chest. He was lean but there was clearly enough muscle on him visible. Mipha started to blush as her eyes ran over the taut muscle but as her eyes fell upon his various scars, a few of which she had healed herself, an idea formed in her head. Link leapt into the water swimming after a few of the fish that swam near the surface.

"Princess, a long time ago I began to tell you what I thought about when I used my powers. When I'm healing, it helps me to think of… of those whom I care about. But more particularly I think about restoration rather than protection. Have you tried maybe thinking in that way when you use your powers?"

 _Could it really be that simple_ , Zelda thought, "No, I have not but it would be worth a shot, perhaps Vah Ruta really is a creature that needs healing."

They were startled as Link splashed out of the water with three Hyrulian Bass and a childish grin on his face. He crouched over the fire and began to cook the fish doing his best to at least season them without a cooking pot. They eat ate their meals in silence, Link eating as if he hadn't eaten in years while the Princesses ate with a bit more sophistication. Or as best as they could manage with skewered fish. After their meals, they returned inside the beast with renewed motivation.

They approached the main terminal and Zelda laid a hand above the center. She tried to think over the suggestion Mipha had given her, less as if she was protecting the beast and more like she tried to heal it. Closing her eyes, she called forth her power and tendrils of golden light began to flow into the terminal. The gold light began to replace the blue glow that covered the terminal and eventually spread to the rest of the chamber. The gold light then faded, being replaced once again by the normal blue of Vah Ruta and Zelda opened her eyes once again. Mipha stepped forward and asked "Did it work?"

But before Zelda could look at the at the Sheikah Slate Vah Ruta began to rumble beneath their feet. Almost instantly, Sidon, who had been woken up from his nap, was in the doorway trying to figure out what was going on. Vah Ruta stopped once it was facing in the North Western Direction and the Sheikah Slates chime rang through the chamber.A notification appeared on the screen that simply said **Vah Ruta positioning complete. 1/4 Divine Beasts remain for access.** Zelda's brow furrowed as she read the notification out loud, confused as to what it might mean. Sidon was still trying to wake up but none of the 3 could come up with an answer.

"I suppose this means you'll have to investigate the other 3 divine beasts anyways." Mipha said.

"Yes, the Divine Beasts have yet to complete their tasks it seems." Replied Zelda

"When do you plan to leave the domain?" It was Sidon this time who asked.

Zelda looked over to Link who only smiled and offered her a trusting glance, "I guess taking a break for a day wouldn't cause any setbacks. She smiled back.

Sidon was practically already planning out their day, "Link could take up that sparring match with Mipha after all" his smile a tad bit more mischievous than usual.

Link was unreadable as ever but Mipha shied away from the thought and changed the subject by suggesting they head back to the domain for the day since it was almost sundown. Concluding it had been a successful day, Zelda agreed and led them back to the entrance of Vah Ruta. A day to relax wouldn't be bad, she could maybe learn a thing or two from Mipha who clearly had some ideas as to how to use her powers.


	8. R&R - Chapter 8

Note: This chapter is slightly longer than usual, let me know if you guys prefer the longer or shorter chapters, I don't mind writing in either but I am curious to know. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 8: R&R

The group decided to meet back on the same pier the next day and so Link and Zelda made their way out there early. They decided to wear more comfortable clothes as opposed to their typical formal attire. Once they reached the top of the damn they found Sidon and Mipha already conversing. It seemed Sidon wasn't going to relent seeing the match between Link and Mipha as he had already brought the sparring weapons with him. Sidon glanced over to them and gave them his toothy grin as he waved them over. As they guessed he proposed that they start off with a bout to build up an appetite for the morning. Mipha was eager as well, something in her had changed since the day before. She took up a training trident and Link grabbed his longsword, he considered changing it up since Mipha had already seen him fight with it against Sidon but he ultimately decided against it. They began to stretch out the kinks of the unfamiliar weapons as Sidon and Zelda stood off to the side.

"Link is an incredible fighter but Mipha is very intelligent when it comes to reading her opponents. I've never been able to beat her myself you know." Sidon said

"Indeed, I have no doubt both will show their prowess with their respective weapons, but I have faith in my knight. He is a lot smarter than his silence may lead you to believe." Replied Zelda

Sidon only mumbled in response but continued fidgeting in excitement. Mipha looked up to Link and said, "Ready," as she got into her stance.

Link nodded and began to take in her stance, despite her clear advantage in range she still adopted a more defensive stance. It made more sense considering her preference to not fight. She was beginning to get uneasy under his stare and she changed her stance, once again defensive. She continuously held the spear close to her body, that might make it more difficult for Link to get in close as he did with Sidon. Deciding to just let instinct take over, he led with a horizontal swipe which was easily deflected.

He continued raining down attacks trying to find any openings in her tactic but she was able to regain her composure incredibly fast. She wasn't as strong as Sidon but she was much faster and moved with more purpose. Mipha had seen an opening as she jabbed towards Link's exposed chest after his upwards slice. Link tried to counter by pulling the same move he had with Sidon but she had anticipated it, withdrew the trident and spun bringing the blunt end to sweep at his ankles. He did a backflip over it landing perfectly on his feet and she quickly slammed the blunt end into his shield causing him to slide back a few feet. She was a lot stronger than her svelte figure suggested.

They remained a few feet away from each other panting with effort, neither making any advances and Mipha still kept her defensive stance. Link tried to think about her fighting style, what he had seen so far, he had seen a few openings but she was quick to correct herself leaving Link no opportunity to make a move. She seemed to aim mostly for lower attacks but he wasn't exactly tall enough to put pressure on her in the way he was currently fighting her. He decided to change his approach entirely and lunged forward as fast as he could.

Mipha brought up her spear to defend but instead of swinging, Link planted one foot in the ground, pivoted, and launched himself into a backspin. He sliced 3 times and she was barely able to block them in time, he could see the surprise in her eyes. As he landed he spun the sword in a low swing with the blade just inches above the ground. She was stepping back now, he had her where he wanted her and he knew what to do next. Lunging again, he the brought the sword in the underhanded swing with the blade perpendicular to the ground. In response, she shifted her spear horizontally successfully blocking the attack but Link pushed forward anyways bringing himself mere inches from her face.

Losing focus, she blushed profusely at their closeness, but before she could regain her composure Link used her horizontal spear as a step once again launching himself into the air but this time up and over Mipha. As he landed behind her, he brought the blade up around her neck, declaring himself the winner. Mipha still remained frozen but eventually let loose a breath she had been holding as Link withdrew the sword.

Zelda stood with her mouth hanging open, the ending of their match had amazed her to no end. Although most of her research had been spent around the ancient sheikah technology, she had previously also studied the art of war as part of her preparations to one day take the throne. The scholar within her was fascinated by Link's versatility and ability to adapt but the woman inside her was enraptured by him in every aspect. It brought her back to when he had protected her from the Yiga back in Gerudo desert. Sidon had also been uncharacteristically speechless up until now, sharing Zelda's shocked look. "Link, you continue to surprise me with your skill. There is no doubt why you had been chosen as the princesses knight." Sidon simply said.

Link shied away from the praise but said, "You two are incredibly skilled as well. You weren't lying when you said Mipha was good. She's easily one of the hardest matches I've had."

Mipha turned to him, a blush still prominent on her cheeks but her composure regained, "You honor me with your words Link, I am glad I was able to see your skill in person."

Link smiled and extended his hand out to shake hers but she hugged him instead, it was his turn to be caught off guard but then just hugged her back. Zelda noticed she held on for a long time before letting go. Sidon spoke up again, "What do you say we get something to eat now?"

Sidon had offered to cook for them this time and treated the group to Crab omelets with rice. He was a surprisingly good cook which made the meal all the more rewarding after the intense match. After they finished Link eventually stood saying that he wanted to do more tests of Zelda's paraglider while he had the chance. Sidon offered to join him and they went toward Ploymous Mountain while Mipha stayed with Zelda. Zelda sat at the edge with her feet in the water and Mipha was in the water leaning on the edge with her arms crossed. They made small talk about their lives, responsibilities, and other stuff. Mipha then spoke up, "So Zelda, with all your responsibilities I assume that the council and your father have been pushing you to look for suitors?"

It was a little sudden but not unexpected, "My father hasn't pressured me into anything yet, but, he has suggested that I start looking. I think part of him is hoping that in my travels I may also find a suitor from one of the neighboring provinces." It had become increasingly common for relationships between the various races but Zelda had yet to really consider the idea.

"Do… Do you have anyone in mind?" Mipha asked hesitantly.

Even if Zelda had anyone in mind, the council would still have the last say regardless, "Not particularly," she sighed, "Do you simply ask out of curiosity or are you asking for Sidon?"

"No! Of course not! It just came to mind, I would never push my brother onto you like that" Mipha replied hastily.

"I only tease," Zelda laughed in response, "What about you Mipha? I imagine you face the same pressures as I?"

At this, Mipha looked away, almost lost in her thoughts, "As you know, the burden of the throne falls on me since I am older than Sidon, so if the need arises I may have to marry for the benefit of the domain."

"But do you have your eyes set on anyone?" Zelda clarified, she felt as if she already knew the answer but she felt as if she needed to ask anyways.

Mipha turned around, still not looking at Zelda, and sunk a little deeper into the water. A blush had snuck onto her cheeks, "Actually yes, but I do not know if he feels the same."

"Do I know him?" Zelda asked but she was careful not to push her.

"Yesterday when I told you how I use my healing powers, I was not entirely honest with you. I-when I use my powers, I think of Link." Mipha was practically whispering as she finished her sentence.

Zelda's suspicions had indeed been true but now that she knew the answer, she wasn't sure what to do with that information. "Have you tried to talk to him? I know he doesn't say much himself, but you don't know until you try."

"Do you think he likes me Zelda?" Mipha asked desperately.

"Mipha, I hardly know what the man thinks most of the time. I can't say for sure."

She was quiet for a while but eventually spoke up again, "Please don't tell him Zelda. I do not want to lose him as a friend." Mipha said

"Mipha, even if he didn't feel the same way, he wouldn't stop being your friend. But I will respect your request and I will not tell him."

Neither of them said anything after that, Zelda realized that deep down she always sort of knew how Mipha had felt, but that still didn't stop the slight territorial feeling she felt deep in her stomach. She knew it was wrong, Mipha was her friend and she hadn't wronged Zelda in any way but she couldn't make it disappear completely. Zelda had always felt something for Link ever since the first time they were forced to journey together. She had the push the thought from her mind, he was her Knight, it would be incredibly informal of them and she was sure Link saw her only as a friend, if that. Still thinking of Link, she started to look around for them just out of curiosity. They weren't on the hill next to Ploymus anymore and it wasn't until she looked up higher that she saw the stark contrast of Sidon's red skin against the sky. They were standing at Shatterback point, just the thought of being up there was enough to make her stomach sink.

"Is it dangerous for them to be up there?" Zelda asked

Mipha looked up and found where they were standing, "Our skin is a little thicker so us Zora have no problem with it. Link does worry me though."

Almost as if on cue, Link sprinted off the point jumping as far as he could, and then pulling out Zelda's paraglider. Sidon gracefully dove straight into the water below and followed him from below. Link was floating along without a problem until the paraglider suddenly dove to the left. Zelda couldn't really see what had happened but noticed that he had changed his course and was now trying to land on Vah Ruta's raised trunk. However, he came in too quickly and too low, and slammed into the trunk just below the edge. He was able to get a hold on it and climb up again. Link fiddled with the paraglider for a short while before leaping off again gliding down to the pier without a problem. He landed just a few feet from the Zelda and Mipha, Sidon breached out of the water landing perfectly on the pier shortly after.

"Are you alright Link?" said Mipha

Link only nodded.

"Are you hurt?" she asked again.

Link tugged at the collar of his shirt and looked down at his chest, he had slammed into Vah Ruta pretty hard, "Just a bruise," he said, but he could already see a pretty dark bruise forming.

She didn't buy it either, "Let me see it."

She locked eyes with Link and he gave her a look to say he was fine but she didn't relent. He sighed and began to take off his shirt, Zelda's eyes began to unconsciously become incredibly focused on him before she caught herself and he moved her glance over to Mipha.

"That doesn't look fine to me." Mipha said as she looked over Links bruise.

"Its nothing" he replied, but before he could convince her she placed a hand inches over his chest and blue light began to reach into his skin.

"Let me at least heal you so it won't be sore tomorrow." Mipha said already focused on her task and Link let her work.

Zelda spoke up to fill in the silence, "So what did you two do?"

It was Sidon who replied somewhat hastily, "We spoke about nothing in particular, I tried to convince Link to try jumping off of something smaller first but he set his mind on Shatterback point. You have one courageous hero with you Princess." Sidon joked.

"Sometimes I can't tell if its courage or arrogance." Zelda smirked over to Link

Without missing a beat, Link replied, "Or both." Rousing light laughter from all of them.

"Well at least he's aware of it." Zelda said still smiling.

"So tell me Princess, what are your plans from here? I assume you intend to leave the domain tomorrow?" Sidon asked.

"Yes, if the spirits are suffering from the same malice as the Spirit of Lanayru, then it would be best to cleanse them of it as soon as possible. We will probably head to the Spring of Power next, if my assumptions are correct, we should find the Spirit of Eldin there. I also want to visit the new town in Akkala Highlands and possibly stop by the Ancient Tech Lab to see if Robbie has any research on the Spirits."

"Ah, well you seems like a great plan, you will be missed from the domain. Also, now that you mention Tarrey Town, did you know Link is practically the reason that town was able to be built. Our priest Kapson told us when he travelled down there to officiate a wedding which Link was also responsible for bringing the happy couple together."

"I did not know that, as you know he doesn't talk a lot and at times I think he is modest to a fault," Zelda cast Link a glance but he only shrugged, "We will definitely have to stop there."

Mipha was able to make quick work of Links bruise and by the time she finished the bruise was hardly even visible. They spent the rest of the afternoon down at the pier, talking, swimming, and eating another one of Sidon's meals. By sundown, Mipha suggested they return early so that Link and Zelda could get well rested before they left which Link agreed with.


	9. Tarrey Town - Chapter 9

Note: Hey everyone, here's another chapter for ya, hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews and feedback, hopefully I could implement a few things you all suggested. As always, let me know if you have any questions or comments!

CHAPTER 9: Tarrey Town

Around noon, Sidon and Mipha accompanied them to Ploymus Mountain. Link suggested paragliding down to Kaepora Pass and walking to Tarrey town from there. Mipha and Zelda hugged and Sidon took her hand as he bowed deeply. Link just waved as they leapt off of the edge of the mountain. Zelda's stomach still churned as she glided hundreds of feet in the air but she enjoyed the view nonetheless. They made it just past Ukuku Plains when they landed on the path headed towards Tarrey Town and the rest of Akkala. They travelled in silence for a bit as Zelda took photos of the ocean with the Sheikah Slate but Zelda was thinking about the day prior and spoke up to Link.

"So what did you and Sidon talk about yesterday?" Zelda asked.

Link just looked at her and waited for her to explain.

"He answered a little quickly when I asked him yesterday and it seemed to me like he was hiding something." Zelda elaborated. Link looked at the ground thinking desperately whether or not he should tell her.

"Link, you don't have to answer, I was just making small-"

"Mipha." He said cutting her off, still not making eye contact.

It was Zelda's turn to stare at him and wait for an explanation, after a while, Link sighed and spoke up again. "He was asking me how I felt about Mipha. I'm not good with these things but I'm not oblivious."

 _So he does know,_ Zelda thought to herself, _But how does he have feelings for her?_ She wondered. "Link, if you want to spend more time with her I'm sure my father would be willing to relieve you of your post, especially after all you've sacrificed for the kingdom." Zelda knew Link had not had any relationships before, especially since taking up his duty at such a young age, maybe being with Mipha was what he wanted after all.

"No," he said softly, "I like her but not the way she likes me."

They both took a moment to process what he just said.

"Regardless, I made my oath to uphold my responsibility to you and the Kingdom above all else, even before my own interests." He said with a tone of dedication in his voice.

Zelda was a surprised by his statement, she always knew he was committed but it was strange to hear his devotion from him directly in such an honest tone. Although it made it easier for her to know that his duty to her wasn't keeping him from Mipha, however, the way he said it made her think there was still someone else out there he longed for. "But there _is_ someone, isn't there?" she asked, slightly regretting it after doing so.

"Yes." It looked as though it almost hurt him to admit it and it made Zelda feel incredibly guilty. Before Zelda could say anything he spoke again.

"But it doesn't matter, and you don't need to concern yourself Princess." He said with a smile on his face but finality in his voice.

It only made Zelda feel worse, she hoped that Link didn't hate her for essentially being the barrier to his normal life. She couldn't help but feel somewhat heartbroken as well, thinking back to Mipha's confession, she realized that she may like Link as something more than a friend but the chances of that ever becoming reality were slim. Even more so after hearing that Links heart yearned for another. Trying to shift away from the awkward silence she tried to make conversation again.

"Prince Sidon also told me that you were responsible for the construction of Tarrey town." Zelda said.

Link eyed her for a second and nodded.

"How did you manage that?"

"Spread the word and cut wood, not much really." Link shrugged.

"I think you're being too modest again." Zelda said, to which he lightly smiled back.

"Well, we'll see what Hudson says about it when we arrive. He is the one in charge correct?" She continued.

He nodded.

Link said nothing after she stopped talking, he had just been thinking to himself since then. Hopefully he hadn't been too off-putting, but he couldn't stand talking about relationships, especially not at times like this. The sense of foreboding loneliness would always hit in the most unexpected times but he couldn't ever bring himself to tell Zelda. She was trying to give him an excuse to be with Mipha, which made it all the more obvious to him that she didn't feel the same way. Or in the worst possible case she didn't want him around anymore.

 _Childish_ , Link thought, chiding himself for his thoughts. It wasn't his responsibility to overthink things, just to protect her, and he was willing to do that with his life. He exhaled a long sigh, clearing his mind and trying to focus on what was ahead, he made a mental note to stop by Fyson's shop and purchase some arrows and an extra quiver for Zelda. They started walking down the naturally formed bridge, they were almost within the small town. It was just about sundown and Link was glad he would soon have some time to relax.

"That's Hudson's home," Link pointed out and Zelda made her way over to the colorful home.

A few of the other townsmembers greeted them as they passed, bowing to Zelda as low as they could. Link stopped to buy the extra quiver and arrows for Zelda, he made sure to get her a good variety of arrow types and nodded his thanks to Fyson. They soon made their way to Hudson's home and knocked twice on the dense wooden door. He opened the door and bowed deeply to Zelda was a little surprised by his hairstyle but quickly regained her formal attitude. Hudon invited them into his home as he stepped back to let them in.

"So, your highness, what brings you to our little town?" He said in his gruff but almost monotone voice.

"I've heard so much about this town but never had the opportunity to see it with my own eyes. I believed it was time that I paid it a visit. I must say you have done some fine work here, I can see the familiar Hateno architecture but its unique in its own right." Zelda replied.

"Thank you kindly Princess, but we couldn't have done it without the funds and materials provided by your knight. Regardless, we appreciate you going out of your way to come see us."

Link began to tune out of the conversation as they began to talk about the future of the town and its relation to the crown. It was political affairs which never brought him much interest anyways. He began to plot out their route for tomorrow until something Hudson said caught his attention.

"Your Highness, I'd like to offer you my extra room to stay in for the night, you may have noticed that we don't exactly have an inn yet so there aren't many places to stay and the stables are too far to travel to this late into the night."

"We wouldn't like to impose—"

"We insist. It is the least we could do." Replied Rhondson, Link hadn't realized when she had walked up.

Zelda bowed her head and thanked the couple for their hospitality and Rhondson led them over to the room.

"This is the room, make yourselves at home and let us know if you need anything. There are two beds in there and it has its own restroom as well, I hope that isn't too much of a problem your highness." Said Rhondson.

"Its perfect," Zelda smiled and the women bid eachother goodnight as Zelda closed the door to the room.

Link let Zelda pick her bed first and he walked over to the other, removing his boots at the foot of the bed and flopping down on the mattress. Zelda walked into the restroom to change while Link looked out the window. He was getting distracted too easily as of late, thoughts of Zelda kept flooding his mind and he wasn't sure what to make of it. He stood and walked over to the window next to his bed and took off his shirt, placing a palm just under his collarbone. The bruise was gone but the pain was still there, although he was starting to think it was unrelated.

"Link? Are you alright?" Zelda asked, causing him to jump.

Link looked over to her, she was wearing a gown similar to her prayer dress but a lot less ceremonial. "Yeah," he mumbled looking away again as he sat down on the bed, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" she replied laying in her own bed.

 _What's bothering him so much?_ Zelda wondered. She had noticed his behavior getting more and more distant. He was devolving to his old self when he was first assigned as her knight. She needed to talk to him sometime but she was afraid of pushing him as far as she had today. Zelda fell asleep lost in her thoughts, sleeping better than she had in quite a while, but she was woken up by some mumbling in the room. Drowsily she opened her eyes and looked around the room until her eyes fell on Link's back. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from her. She noticed that he was gripping the edge of the bed tightly and mumbling to himself.

Zelda almost spoke up but she heard him talking to himself so quietly she thought she was imagining it and could only pick out a word or two. He suddenly stopped talking and raked his fingers through his hair, hunching over until his elbows rested on his knees. The look of despair in his figure was heartbreaking to her and she wanted nothing more than to go comfort him. But she didn't. She really needed to talk to him in the morning, she cared too much about him to let him continue like this and she had never seen this side of him. Forcing herself to turn away, she tried to go back to sleep again trying to push away the sounds of his restless movement.


	10. Spring of Power - Chapter 10

Note: I apologize again for the late post, exams and such have come up again but I promise I haven't forgotten it.

CHAPTER 10: Spring of Power

They took off at the break of dawn, Zelda had planned to be there by late noon, she didn't know what was in store for them at the spring. Link led them to the North along the path that skirted the Eastern beach. Abruptly, Link directed them off the path towards the West, they would need to cut across the plains to reach the spring in good time. After traveling for what felt like forever, Zelda pulled out the Sheikah Slate and checked the map. Neither of them had said anything since they left and after last night Zelda wasn't really sure what to say. It was going to be a long trip. She looked back to the map and saw that just over the next hill was Ordorac Quarry, another 5 minutes or so till they arrived.

As they crested the green mound, they found the quarry just as expected, Link helped Zelda slide down onto the bottom and they continued walking. It felt almost surreal at the bottom, it was as if they were far from Hyrule and the quarry itself was devoid of life. It was eerily silent for the most part, but she could feel some vibrations under her feet. Link also felt it and outstretched his arm to stop her without saying a word. He then got close to the ground and tried to listen to what may have been underneath them. They could see the ledge that would lead to the spring, however, Link seemed hesitant to continue on. He motioned for them to move forward slowly and the rumbling was slowly becoming stronger. Whenever the vibrations stopped he moved them forward until they reached the ledge.

Link gave her a hand to climb up but he didn't follow her up and he motioned for her to unhook her bow from her shoulders. He also motioned for Zelda to toss him the Sheikah Slate and she did as instructed. Link then climbed to the top of one of the mounds within the quarry. She had a good view over mounds and around the quarry but there were many nooks and crannies she couldn't see into. He fiddled with the slate until a bomb materialized at his feet, he promptly kicked it into the distance where she couldn't see, and she heard it explode.

The ground shook vigorously but it was obvious to Zelda it was not the cause of the bomb. She saw the dirt at the bottom of the quarry begin to vibrate until it fell to the sides and uncovered a massive slender scaled body which was tangled all around the floor of the quarry and around the structures. Its body glowed a sickly yellow color and it was covered in the same Malice as Naydra, she looked up to Link for instruction. It hadn't awoken yet but Link told her to take her shot and so she followed his lead. As soon as the arrow struck a roar pierced the air and body began to writhe, almost like a river flowing haphazardly through the quarry.

Link stood atop the mound staring down the dragon as it roared at him from the ground. Right after Zelda fired off her first shot he dove off of the mound pointing the tip of the master sword downwards and putting all his weight into the blade. He landed right on one of the eyes near the head of the dragon and it burst into a purple mist around him. Grabbing a hold of one of the dragon's spines he steadied himself and tried to keep his balance as it turned back and forth along the ground. Link realized this dragon couldn't fly which would make the fight a lot easier. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Zelda still standing on the landing with an arrow nocked as she tried to lead her moving target.

Link stopped himself from getting distracted and brought himself back to focus on the dragon, holding himself on the spines he started to make his way towards the head which was covered in the worst of the malice. Maybe it wouldn't fly because it probably couldn't see. As he made his way up, he could hear other eyes behind him bursting as Zelda landed arrows in them. He finally reached the head, steadying himself behind one of the horns and began to hack away at the eyes that surrounded the head. They were seemingly endless and his arm was beginning to burn but he grunted through the pain and continued to swing.

"Link!" Zelda shouted, but he kept his eyes on the dragon, "That's the last eye!"

Link looked down at the eye at his feet, it refused to open up as it knew what was to come. Scowling down at the purple malice, Link drove his heel into eyelid and forced it open, its pupil constricted right as Link's sword was driven through it. The dragon unexpectedly stopped its slithering almost instantly and Link was sent flying off its back, he managed a poorly executed roll but still kinked his shoulder in the process. However, he didn't let it stop him and he stood to run over to where Zelda stood, unscathed, to his relief. After he joined her, he looked over to where the dragons yellowish color darkened into a glowing red, almost mirroring the lava that flowed through Death Mountain. As it took off into the air above them, they heard a similar voice which they could only assume was the Goddess Hylia.

"With your aid, Dinraal, the spirit of the Eldin region, has been freed from the taint of Malice. Two others remain and await your help, continue your journey and cleanse them from their corruption so that their spirits may too be freed."

"Where can we find the last two?" Zelda called out to no avail as the heavenly voice gave no response. She sighed as Link looked over at her, "I had to try."

They stood next to each other as they watched Dinraal continue to ascend until it disappeared into the clouds. Once it was gone Zelda turned towards the spring and led them inside to the edge of the water where she slumped down on the ground. She massaged her shoulders to release the soreness of repeatedly firing arrows. She never had any issues in the past but firing off so many arrows in a short period of time turned out to be quite strenuous. They took a moment to snack on some fruits that Link had brought along before Zelda would spend some time praying in the spring. She noticed that Link kept eyeing her with a look of concern but he wasn't saying.

"Link, is everything alright?" Zelda asked him, taking another bite into her apple.

He waited for a bit before replying, "You're quiet."

Zelda couldn't help but laugh at the irony of his words, "It is interesting hearing those words come from you," She smiled to him.

Link gave her a faint smile back but the look of concern still remained in his eyes.

"I am quite alright, Link. You need not concern yourself." Zelda said.

His gaze shifted strangely and abruptly but then he said, "I'll let you change." Turned his back to her to allow for some privacy.

Zelda was a little confused by what she had seen but pushed it out of her mind as she changed into her prayer gown. She slowly stepped into the water, which remained tepid as usual, and knelt before the statue of Goddess Hylia. She thanked the goddess for her aid in sealing away the calamity, for cleansing the malice from the spirits, for giving her the powers she needed to do so. However, this time she also asked for guidance she needed to speak with Link and for aid with finding the fourth spirit they only knew presided somewhere in the Hebra region. Before she knew it, she got lost in the rhythm of her prayers and lost track of time.

Link, on the other hand, had taken up his usual position as her guard. Feet shoulder width apart, hands on the pommel of the Master Sword and its tip resting on the ground. He looked away from Zelda. He had held this position for so long he too fell into a trance of sorts, almost muting out color from his sight and only noticing movements in front of him. Not only that, but he was lost partially in his thoughts as well, although his outward appearance may have been that of an attentive man, in his mind he was not all there. He had not slept nearly enough the night before and it was catching up with him. Link wasn't sure how long he had stood there for but he didn't snap out of it until Zelda called his name.

"What?" he replied to a statement he barely even heard.

"You should have told me it was getting so late, its practically almost sundown." Zelda said, she had already changed out of her prayer dress and Link somehow hadn't even noticed.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, I suppose its my fault, I got lost in my prayers." She said as she tried to dry her dress.

Link almost took the blame but he realized that if he did she would realize that he hadn't been competent enough to stay focused. He feared she may already have been pushing him away but he didn't want to give her a reason to do so. Instead he just remained silent.

"We won't make it to the nearest stable before night fall will we… Could we spend the night here?" She asked

Link nodded, there would be no issues staying here for the night. The roof gave them enough cover and Link had stored bedrolls in the Sheikah Slates seemingly endless storage for occasions such as this. He set out to arrange their stuff and start a fire for them.

Zelda watched as Link prepared their bedrolls for the night, he was still being very quiet, significantly worse than what was usual for him. He smiled less and less now too, or at least it wasn't as genuine. Zelda made up her mind to talk to him tonight both for his sake and hers, she couldn't stand seeing him like this or possibly seeing him like she had seen him the night before. She noticed he had set up her bedroll as far as he possibly could on the other side of the fire, _Is he trying to hide himself from me._ Zelda, still determined to at least make an effort to help, moved her bedroll next to his and sat down on it. He said nothing as she did so and set himself to start the fire. After he was done, he sat back on his bedroll and just stared into the fire, still avoiding Zelda's look. Deciding it was now or never, she spoke up in hopes of getting him to talk.

"Link, what's wrong?" she asked.

As usual, Link only stared back at her but then smiled forcibly.

Zelda looked at him skeptically, "I know something is wrong Link, you can talk to me you know."

"Princess, you don't need to worry—"

"But I do, Link, I worry about you. You're my friend whether you like it or not."

Link was silent, he didn't look up at her and continued prodding at the fire. After a long time he finally spoke up again.

"I can't say."

"After everything we've been through together, Link, I truly believe that I can confide in you." Zelda scooted forward and took his hand in both of hers, "Have I given you any reason to not feel the same?"

Despite his best efforts, Link couldn't hide the blush that crept onto his face. He didn't know what to say to her. He was never good with words and he was afraid that saying more would only make things worse. Instead he took her right hand with his and bent low to gently kiss her finger tips. His lips lingered a little longer than he intended but he pulled himself away and gave her a sad smile. Letting go of her hand and not saying any more, he went back to working on the fire to make sure it kept going.

Zelda wasn't sure what to make of his gesture, the feel of his lips on her skin made her shiver slightly, but in a pleasurable sense and made heat rush to her cheeks. Link had always been proper when it came to their interactions, that wasn't to say they didn't have fun, but he had never done anything so… intimate… before. She kept staring at him trying to decipher what it meant, what exactly couldn't he tell her, he didn't seem to blame her or distrust her. Did he mean that he didn't know how to tell her as opposed to not being able to tell her? If that was the case, his gesture meant a lot, or at least enough that she should derive some kind of message from it. Her mind was blank for a short time as ideas came and went but then one came to mind and stuck.

 _Does he have feelings for me?_ Her heart fluttered at the prospect but her mind raced as it tried to find all kinds of justifications for her thoughts. It would make sense as to why he was so adamant about not telling her, he most likely saw it as a conflict of interest, given his position. Maybe that was why he wouldn't tell her who he longed for, if it had been any other he could have just said who it was. Possibly shown some embarrassment but not as much internal conflict as he had shown. It seemed right, but she didn't dare let the idea convince her yet. She would have to drag it out of him and see how he reacted while also being careful not to push him too far. She finally pulled her eyes away from him and looked down at her bedroll, a good nights sleep would help her figure out how to approach it. The two went to sleep without another word being said right as the fire began to burn out.


	11. Akkala Lab - Chapter 11

Note: I've finally gotten some free time again as schools started to slow down again. I even have a long weekend so I may be posting multiple chapters since I hope to do a lot of writing. Thanks for reading!

CHAPTER 11: Akkala Lab

Zelda awoke to the smell of Link's cooking, he had already packed his bedroll and was cooking eggs for the two of them.

"Morning." He said to her with a smile

"Good morning," she replied, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "you don't ever sleep, do you?"

But he didn't reply, instead handing her half of the breakfast he had made on a small plate which she gladly ate. They ate in silence after that, Zelda watched him, he wasn't acting any differently than usual but he at least seemed to be in a better mood.

"Link, I want to make it to Robbie's lab today, how long do you think it would take to get there?" Zelda asked, he thought for a long while before replying.

"You could warp there now and I can go on foot. I can make it by noon and we can take off towards Goron city by tonight. It'll take us a few days to make it to Death Mountain so the sooner we can take off, the better."

Although it made more sense logistically, she didn't like the idea of leaving him behind and travelling without him. Ultimately, she decided that a few extra hours added on to their trip wouldn't affect much.

"And what if we travelled together? I am in no rush and I've come to enjoy your company." She said, happy to see him smile in return.

"We can make it by late early afternoon and I know of an unused shack in Tumlea Heights we could use for the night." Link said as he took her plate to clean it off and store away.

"Sounds like a plan." She said as she stood ready to take off.

Things were more normal than they had been in the past couple days, Link didn't look as distraught and Zelda was talking about their plans for the trip. She hadn't really thought about where they would travel to next after Goron city and she was now thinking of whether they should go directly to the Spring of Courage or to head to the Rito Village first.

"But if we go to the Spring of Courage first, it'd only make sense to visit Gerudo Town for Vah Naboris before visiting the Rito, but then we'd be finding the spirit of Hebra last," she thought silently for a short time, "where do you think we should go Link?"

"Spring first."

"Why?" she asked.

"Might as well cover what we already know is a priority. We can figure out the rest later."

"You don't plan much in advance do you? She asked with a pointed look, but he only smiled in reply.

"Well then, after Goron City we will head to the Faron province and make our way from there." Zelda decided to which Link nodded. Content with the decision, she decided to change the topic to something more entertaining.

"Link, what do you think you would be doing if you were never assigned as my knight?" She asked, it was the first question that came to mind.

Link thought for a moment but then shrugged.

"Well then? Isn't there anything you can come up with? With as much of a glutton as you are you could have been a chef, I've certainly enjoyed your cooking."

"Maybe," Link said with a slight blush on his face, "but this is all I know."

"Well, what do you enjoy doing with your free time?"

"Cooking," he said with a smirk to which Zelda let out a giggle, "travelling I guess."

"I suppose it is what you are used to now, but have you ever considered settling down one day?"

Link just shrugged again in response.

"I have trouble believing any woman could tame the wild man that you are." Zelda teased and got a good laugh out of Link.

"It's easier to fight Lynels than to understand the mind of a woman." Link said and this time it was Zelda who couldn't contain her laughter.

They continued to enjoy each other's company as they made their way to Robbie's lab and Zelda was glad she had convinced him to walk with her. They made it to the ancient tech lab a little later than anticipated but neither of them had any issue with it. Zelda knocked on the door and was greeted by the significantly shorter male sheikah.

"Princess Zelda!" He bowed, "It's been quite a while since you last visited me, one would think you've forgotten all about our efforts up here." He said with a huge grin.

Zelda bent low to hug him and he hugged her back as well, "It has been far too long." She said also with a smile.

Link was glad to see the interaction between the two, he had come to learn that Zelda had built up an almost familial relationship with a lot of the sheikah. Especially with Impa, Purah, and Robbie, who had always supported her research endeavors.

"Robbie, we've come hoping that you might be able to elaborate on some knowledge we recently came across." She continued.

"I would gladly help in any way I can!" His enthusiasm was contagious, and Link couldn't help but smile with him.

"We just departed from Zora's Domain and we took a moment to investigate Vah Ruta while we were there. It recently had stopped responding to Princess Mipha's attempts to control it and it did not move until we intervened. After that, we received a notification on the Sheikah Slate stating, _'Vah Ruta positioning complete. 3/4 Divine Beasts remain for access,'_ would you happen to know what that might mean?"

"Well, based on our records, the Divine Beasts have consistently required synchronization in order to be activated. We theorize that this may be due to a safeguard that was put in place to prevent any disjoint amongst those who control them, forcing their respective champions to work together. Therefore, it isn't unnatural for all four of them to act in unison as is stated by the Sheikah Slate." Robbie elaborated.

"But what exactly are they synchronizing for?" Zelda asked.

"Our information on the Divine Beasts, let alone the Sheikah Slate, is very limited so we do not have any information regarding their full capabilities. However, and this is merely speculation on my end, they may also be the keys to opening some unknown secrets or locations that our Sheikah Ancestors may have left for us. Think of how all the Sheikah technology, the slate, towers, shrines, divine beasts, they are all connected."

"Do you know how we can locate what the divine beasts may be focusing on?" Zelda asked, some hope brimming in her voice.

"Through the few logs that we've recovered and partially translated, we know that our ancestors spent a lot of time developing something in both the Great Plateau and Tabantha Tundra so these areas may be your best bet."

With renewed excitement, Zelda pulled out the Sheikah Slate and placed markers on the two regions he mentioned, "Thank you Robbie, I promise let you know if we find anything in these regions. Also, I have a gift for you as thanks," she said as she pulled out Link's Shrine Journal, "Link has turned out to be quite the scholar, you'll be pleased to see all his notes on the shrines throughout Hyrule. I've already read through all of them but I feel as though they may do you more good."

He began to skim through the notes before saying, "I am really impressed, if I had known you were this good, I would have sent you myself sooner. In any case, thank you your highness, I sincerely appreciate your gift."

The two continued to catch up for most of the evening, Robbie shared with her some of the research that he thought would pique her interest and she brought him up to speed with their current journey. He offered them some other traveling advice but for the most part, just agreed with Link's original suggestion. Before they knew it, they were headed out making promises to come visit Robbie again soon. With that, they set off Westward, as Link led the way to the shack where they would stay for the night.


	12. Flames Rekindled - Chapter 12

Note: Another quick chapter to the series, as always, feedback is appreciated 😊. Might be posting one more chapter tomorrow if I am able to.

CHAPTER 12: Flames Rekindled

Link led them to a small secluded shack that was just south of the peak of Tumlea heights. He opened the door for Zelda and she couldn't help but be fascinated by how small it was. There was a bed, a fireplace with a cookpot, a small armoire, and a desk with a single chair. Link immediately walked over and started the fire, there was a little firewood left but it was ready to be lit.

"Link, are you sure we should be in here? What if the owner returns?" Zelda asked as she kept looking around the room.

"It was abandoned when I found it, nobody is going to come by." He replied as he stepped away satisfied with the fire.

 _So he fixed all this up? I wonder how many places he has like this around Hyrule._ Zelda wondered to herself but at least her worries were gone. She set her items down on the desk as she looked around the room, there was only one bed and she immediately felt bad because she knew Link would insist that she take the bed. However, she started to think about their conversation they had back at the spring of power. Maybe this was a way she could push him and see how he would react. Just as she guessed, Link had wordlessly taken the Sheikah Slate and retrieved the bedroll from it. Although just thinking of them sharing a bed made her blush, and her curiosity demanded to see what he would do.

"What are you doing?" She asked him

"Laying out my bedroll" he replied, somewhat confused by her question.

"There's a perfectly good bed right there." She said as she pointed over to it.

"Princess, I won't have you sleeping on the floor-"

"Well, I didn't say I would take the floor," she interrupted before he could even try to convince her, "We are going to be travelling far tomorrow and we could both use a good night's sleep."

Link was quiet for a long time with a confused look on his face. Suddenly he realized what she was suggesting causing his eyes to widen and cheeks to flush red.

"Princess I… I can't… we shouldn't. Its improper." He stammered

Zelda wasn't sure what to say to convince him, maybe reminding him of his duty would do the trick, "I can't have my knight half awake and tired when we travel, as I said, we both need a rest and you won't get it on the floor."

He was quiet again, for what almost felt like an eternity. He looked up at her, face not as red but he was still clearly flustered. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." She said with finality at which he turned away. He didn't move for a while and then began to put away the bedroll without another word said.

Zelda cheered silently to herself for her small victory and she moved to the other side of the armoire to change into her nightgown. When she came back, she noticed that Link had taken off his champions tunic but not the tan undershirt he had. Convincing him to take it off like he normally did would probably be to much to ask for in one night. Zelda went to lay on her side and turned her back away from him, she could still hear him walking around and heard him hesitate at the opposite edge of the bed before she felt him climb in. He was very still as he laid down and she could hear his breathing. The closeness was strange to her, but she enjoyed it after a while, his breathing grew very quiet until she had to strain herself to be able to hear it. Her weariness eventually took her and she fell asleep quickly.

The next morning Link awoke and realized Zelda had shifted in her sleep. She was turned to face Link and her rested on the right side of his chest. He couldn't help the as his body jolted slightly in surprise but he did his best to not wake her. Unsure what to do of the situation he just stared at the ceiling cherishing the light pressure of her head against his chest. They laid like that for a while before she awoke almost an hour later, trying to avoid an awkward situation he feigned being asleep as she started to rouse. She must have barely realized the position they were in because she carefully tried to remove herself from him. Link still had his eyes closed but he could hear her let out the breath she was holding in as she stepped out of the bed. He could hear her shuffling around by the fire so he decided to finally get up.

"Good morning Princess" Link said.

"Good morning Link, I didn't wake you did I?" Zelda replied, she was starting the fire to make some breakfast.

He stood from the bed and walk towards her, "I can make breakfast if you want." he said.

"I can make it Link, I'd like to try making us something for a change," she replied as she pulled some eggs from the sheikah slate, "however, we might need some firewood soon. Would you mind going to get some?"

Link nodded his head and put on his boots to go outside. He picked up the axe that lay against the back of the house and made quick work of one of the trees. They were thinner than usual in this area so it didn't take much to fell one. Cutting it down to a usuable size, he held as much as he could and returned to the shack to find that Zelda was almost done with breakfast. He used a few pieces to stoke the fire and placed the extra wood on the side of the fireplace.

He sat back on the bed and watched Zelda as she cooked. Link realized that this moment was almost perfect, they were alone together, almost out of reach from the rest of the world. But they weren't really together. Had he been a noble or a person of higher status he dream could be real, but it wasn't. He was only her knight and he didn't have the courage to tell her how he truly felt. Ironic how the one person he would consider his best companion was the only one he didn't have to courage to face. Link decided he couldn't go on like this, he promised himself he would tell her how he felt, despite his fears of rejection. _Tonight,_ he said to himself, _tonight I will tell her, and the goddesses can decide what becomes of me then._


	13. Confessions - Chapter 13

Note: Alright, last one for this weekend before I'm back to the old grind. Hopefully, you all enjoy this, but feedback is appreciated as always. Have a good one!

CHAPTER 13: Confessions

Their breakfast was eaten in silence except for Link's compliments for Zelda's cooking. It was a simple breakfast, but he still really enjoyed it and his compliment put a smile on her face, which was a bonus. They left early, the sun was still rising and they put their backs to it as they made their way to the path through Akkala Highlands. The path eventually led them to the bridge over the Akkala Span from which Link suggested jumping off of. It would save them the time from walking around the body of water and would put them right at the Maw of Death Mountain. So they glided down and found themselves making their way through the Eldin region in no time. Pretty soon, the air started to feel dry around them and Zelda retrieved a couple of fireproof elixirs for them which worked almost instantly.

Sooner or later, they found themselves walking through Goron City making their way up to Daruk's home, which was the highest up the hill in the city. As they neared the home, they saw the champions figure towering over everything else. He was incredibly large, even for a Goron. Link waved to the Gorons as they neared and a huge smile formed on Daruks face.

"Ah, Princess, little guy!" His gravelly voice thundered over them, "How are ya?"

"We are doing well, Daruk, how are things in Goron City?" Zelda smiled.

"Fantastic! All the delicious rocks we could ask for and less monsters ever since you two defeated Calamity Ganon."

"Well Daruk, you know we couldn't have done it without you or Vah Rudania," Zelda replied, to which he only chuckled.

"Speaking of which," she continued, "how has Vah Rudania been? That's actually why we're here."

Daruk raised up one hand to scratch the back of his head, "Well, the big guys been getting more tired lately and doesn't want to work as much anymore. Maybe he's just tired after doing his part with the calamity. I'm a little busy with some of the miners right now but I could have Yunobo take you up if you'd like to head up there now."

"Yes, our work may take a long time and we would like to have it done before nightfall if possible." Replied Zelda

He looked over to Link as he spoke again, "You know the way up to the Bridge of Eldin right little guy? Why don't ya head up there and I'll have Yunobo meet you there."

Link smiled and nodded as they began to make their way up the path and they waved back to Daruk.

It didn't take long for Yunobo to arrive and greet them in his usual awkward demeanor. He now led them up the mountain making small talk with Zelda.

"So, uh… How do you like Goron City Princess? I know it's a little hotter than you might be used to." Yunobo asked.

"With these fireproof elixirs the heat is no trouble. I actually rather like visiting the Eldin region, there is something amazing about how different life is here on the mountain especially with the climate. Not to mention the hot springs are incredible." Zelda replied with a smile.

Link, however, was lost in his own thoughts trying to think of how he would talk to Zelda. He promised himself he would talk to her tonight but he wasn't sure how. The trio continued like this until they reached the top where they found Vah Rudania immobile on Death Mountain. As they stood before the divine beast, Yunobo turned back to them.

"I'm going to head back, Uncle Daruk probably needs my help down at the mines. Um, you do remember the way back right?" he asked.

Link nodded back in response.

"Ok, I'll leave you to it then, you're welcome to stay with me and my uncle if you'd like."

After saying their thanks, Link led the way to the main terminal of the beast and Zelda began to run diagnostics with the Sheikah Slate. Link, still lost in thought, wondered how it was already late afternoon, time seemed to fly by and gave him no chance to really think. Zelda spoke up after a bit, forcing him to focus again.

"It seems as if Vah Rudania suffers from the same issue, so it's safe to assume that we can proceed with cleansing it." She said mostly to herself.

Link knew she had already shifted into her scholarly mode and didn't bother to answer. He reveled in her beauty as she placed her hand on the terminal and closed her eyes. Similar to what happened in Vah Ruta, the blue lights in Vah Rudania began to fill with golden tendrils. She finished her work in no time and the Sheikah Slate confirmed that her job was finished. In response, the beast began to shake as it started to turn on top of Death Mountain. It eventually stopped and Zelda received another message from the Sheikah Slate, **Vah Rudania positioning complete. 2/4 Divine Beasts remain for access.**

"Our work here is done, I'm glad that its simple compared to what we've dealt with before." Zelda said and Link smiled back.

"Link, do you think we could stay here for the night?" She continued, "I am feeling rather tired from the hike up and would rather wait to make it down tomorrow. I imagine sleeping in our bedrolls here won't be any different from the stone beds down in Goron city."

Link laughed at her comment, "Of course princess." It was cooler inside the divine beast anyways which would make it easier to sleep.

At that, Link began to set up their bedrolls as Zelda retrieved some food for them from the slate. The stress was catching up to Link, he was getting nervous just thinking about how to start. He felt more nervous about this than when he fought Ganon and Link couldn't help but chide himself for it. Ultimately, he decided that he would just dive into the deep end and hope for the best. He turned to look at her, currently sitting on her bedroll, and mustered all the courage he could as he called her name.

"Zelda." He said, almost too quiet for her to hear.

"What… What is it Link?" Zelda was pleasantly shocked to hear him call her by just her name, but she was worried what caused Link to drop the formalities he always clung to.

"With your permission, there is something I want to say you, it may not be appropriate for me to say it but I need to get this off my chest." Link said.

Zelda's curiosity piqued, he never really initiated personal conversations but she wasn't about to stop him now. "Of course Link, what's on your mind."

He let out a long sigh and gathered his thoughts. It was now or never, "Zelda, travelling across Hyrule has a been a blessing from the goddesses and I've enjoyed every minute of it. I you're your kindness and intelligence and I could not ask for a more beautiful companion. It may not be proper for me to say, especially not for a person in my position, but protecting you has become more than work for me… I love you Zelda."


	14. Confessions Part 2 - Chapter 14

Note: Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, I had a power outage yesterday and I got pretty busy this morning. The weather has been hitting pretty hard in my area. This chapter is a little shorter but I wanted to use this as a bit of starting point for where I plan to take the story from here on out. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I will answer them whenever I can. Hope you all enjoy and have a great week!

CHAPTER 14: Confessions pt 2

Zelda couldn't believe what she had heard, it didn't feel real. It was rare enough for Link to talk but for him to share his emotions like that. Link had just professed his love for her and it felt so surreal. She could only stare at him doe-eyed. The only thing that kept her grounded was the blue of Link's eyes which seemed to shine brighter than the torches around the divine beast. Concern ever growing on his face as he waited for her response. For once, she didn't know what to say as she threw herself onto him and tears of joy streamed down her face. This whole time he had been referring to her when he said his heart yearned for another and Zelda felt as if a weight had lifted off her chest.

"Oh Link, I love you too." She said once she regained her composure. She felt him let out the breath he was holding.

Neither of them wanted to move as they cherished the moment in each other's arms, but Zelda eventually pushed herself up on his chest.

"Why didn't you say something sooner? Here I thought you loved another and I was keeping you from being with them." She asked

Link smiled awkwardly, "I didn't expect you to feel the same, and it didn't seem right given my responsibility."

"What drove you to admit your feelings?" She wondered, her eyes searching his with curiosity.

"I was going to wait but I decided I needed to get it off my chest."

Zelda rested her head on his chest and thinking for a long time before speaking up again.

"Link, I'm glad that you told me. I hope you know that we will still have to pretend as if nothing has changed."

"Of course, your highness." He replied with a smirk.

"But please, call me by my name when we're alone together. I rather like hearing you say it."

"I will, Zelda, but you'll still always be _my_ princess." Link replied.

He couldn't see it but a blush crept onto her face and she tried to bury it as deep into his chest as she could. "I'm sure you know that being with me in a romantic sense is far different from your typical relationship. We don't have to tell my father immediately, but I want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into. Once we are officially together, you cannot just break up with me so easily after the fact. Courtship essentially guarantees marriage."

"Zelda, having to spend the rest of my life by your side would be an honor."

"I would love nothing less than that." She replied, still not able to stifle the blush on her face.

She held him tighter as they lay together by the fire, their journey had turned out to have all kinds of unexpected result but all for the better.

Link awoke the next morning with an unfamiliar weight on his chest. As he opened his eyes he saw Zelda still laying on his chest and he almost flinched instinctively before remembering the previous night. It really had felt like a dream but this was enough to tell him it was real. He raised a hand to brush a strand of her hair away so he could look at her face. Link realized he was still wearing his most of his gear, he hadn't wanted to separate from her so he ended up sleeping in it. He ran his fingers through her hair as he thought about what their life would be like from then on. There were a lot of responsibilities and politics tied with courting the princess and Link admittedly knew nothing about it. But she was worth it. He would fight the calamity all over again, barehanded even, just for her if he had to.

Zelda's eyes fluttered open and she reached her hands up to rub the sleepiness from her eyes. Pushing herself up she looked down to see Link already smiling at her, she wanted to kiss him, but she also didn't want to push things too quickly. Instead, she sat up and smiled back.

"Good morning Link."

"Good morning Zelda, sleep well."

"Surprisingly well despite the stone floors, you make a much better mattress than our bedrolls." She teased

Link chuckled in response as he sat up and began to gather their things. He snuffed out what was left of the fire and he walked to her. There was a slight tension in the air, neither of them was sure how they were supposed to act. Neither Link nor Zelda knew the expectations that came with being in a relationship. Zelda acted first and just gave him a hug to which he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes, he was just a hair taller than her so they were practically eye level.

"We both need to figure out how this works," Zelda spoke, saying what was on both of their minds, "but there's no rush. We just have to regain our normal composure when around others, ok?"

Link nodded in response so she smiled and pulled away from him.

"Let's continue then, I'm sure Daruk is wondering why we never returned." Zelda said as they walked towards the entrance of Vah Rudania.


	15. Daka Tuss Shrine - Chapter 15

Note: Another chapter this week and a long one at that. I don't have much to say so I'll just say thanks for reading!

Chapter 15: Daka Tuss Shrine

The two walked down the path that Yunobo led them on the day before, Zelda had considered holding Link's hand, but she could never tell when there would be a Goron around. Despite their large size they could be sneaky with their near perfect camouflage. She glanced over at Link's face which was expressionless as ever. He was good at hiding his emotions and it was almost as if nothing had happened. They rounded the last corner on the outskirts of Goron City and walked straight towards Daruk's home. They would say their goodbyes to him before heading towards the Spring of Courage. Zelda would have liked to stay longer to talk to Daruk but she knew that Daruk was busy. Summer was approaching which was peak time for the Gorons to begin their mining since the lava began to flow more rapidly around this time.

They found Daruk talking with another Goron who was carrying a sizeable pickaxe on his shoulder. As Daruk saw them approach he sent off the Goron and turned to greet them.

"Hey Princess, how did it go with Vah Rudania?"

"Hello Daruk, it went very well and Vah Rudania is now cleared of the leftover malice. It may not move or respond to your access for some time but we are still trying to find the cause of it."

"Well, I'm not sure I understand enough about those beasts but I trust you Princess." A tinge of confusion was noticeable in his gruff voice, "I'm guessing that you still need to visit the other Divine Beasts then?"

"Yes, we are about to head towards Gerudo town next actually." She replied.

Daruk grinned widely, "Well then, tell Urbosa I said hi, it's been a while since we've all seen each other, especially since the Gerudo are so far away. Do you need anything for your travels?"

"No thank you, but we appreciate everything, I know Goron City is somewhat busy around this time of year." She replied and Daruk nodded in response, "Hopefully we will see you again sooner rather than later, I would like to get all the champions together again, it has been far too long since we last did so."

"Sounds good to me Princess, you send word and I'll be there." Daruk then looked over at Link to address him directly, "and you make sure to take good care of the Princess til then, alright little guy?"

Link smiled rather confidently in reply and that put another grin on Daruk's face.

After saying their goodbyes, Link and Zelda departed from Goron City and waved back to Daruk who watched them as they left. Zelda lamented not visiting the hot springs but there would always be time for that. The day seemed to drag on as they made their way down the path, Link suggested to stop every so often, but Zelda seemed determined to make up as much ground as she could. So they walked past the Maw of Death Mountain, past the Foothill stable, and managed to get to the Lanayru Wetlands. They decided that to save time they would cross through the wetlands rather than take the path that ran around the West side.

Link wanted to stop by the Daka Tuss shrine, ever since she left the Shrine journal with Robbie, Link would occasionally catch her staring at the shrines that dotted the horizon. He decided that he would take her to this one since she had yet to see the inside of one in person. This would also give him a chance to teach her how to use the runes on the Sheikah Slate. She had proven herself to be skilled with the bow, maybe she could use the runes too. She had found them before, but he had only described them to her and this shrine would be a good place for her to learn how to use them.

They walked through the ruins of Goponga village, Zelda spoke about how she had read about it in the history books. An old village of people who had thrived by using the nutrient rich nature of the waterlogged soil to grow their crops. However, they had apparently been overrun by a growing population of Lizalfos. It made sense to Link, the place was lousy with Lizalfos when he had passed this area during his travels. After finishing her historical summary she noticed Link leading them down the bridge towards Shrine Island.

"Where are we headed Link?"

"I was thinking we could stay in the shrine for the night, and there is something I want to show you."

Zelda practically lit up with excitement at the prospect, "What is it that you want to show me?"

Link grinned somewhat mischievously, "It's a surprise."

They walked up to the platform inside the shrine since the door was already open from the last time Link had been here. The platform was small but Zelda didn't mind standing closer to him as she hooked her arm around his. As they began to descend, Zelda stared wide-eyed at all through the blue veil of light that surrounded them. Linked could see her enthusiasm and couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't shown her one of the shrines sooner. When they reached the bottom, Link led her off the platform towards the square pool.

"Link, this is amazing! I always pictured the shrines to resemble the divine beasts but this is far more incredible than I could have imagined."

"I figured that we could stay in the shrines when we travel from now on. It might be a little more uncomfortable than a bed but at least this way you can see more of the shrines."

"Yes! I would love that, thank you Link." She said as she hugged him tightly.

Link couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction, "That isn't the surprise though." He said, causing her to pull away slightly in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Link motioned for her to hand him the Sheikah Slate, "I thought you might like to learn how about the runes on the slate."

Link had thought she was already about as excited as she could get but he had just been proven wrong. Her eyes were practically gleaming and he couldn't contain his own smile. He brought up the slate and showed her how to get to the runes, he decided to start some of the less dangerous runes first.

"This one is cryonis," he said as he pointed at the snowflake icon on the slate, "you can create and break columns of ice. It's all motion based, just select the rune and thrust your arm out with the screen pointed towards the surface of the water." He then showed her an example.

"Ok, could I try?" She asked anxiously, and Link handed it over.

In one quick motion she spawned a column of ice right next to the one Link had made. Taking one look at the slate, she repeated the motion pointing it back at column, causing it to shatter into tiny chunks of ice which caused her to jump slightly. A smile broke out onto her face.

"You can only make 4 columns, making another will make the first one break." Link said to her.

"Interesting," Zelda said, "How long do they remain in the water?"

"Pretty long, I don't think they have a time limit. Do you want to try Stasis next?" Link replied, and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Switch runes to the one that looks like a lock. Stasis is activated the same way as Cryonis, but it only lasts for a short time. You can stop animate objects too but they recover even more quickly than inanimate ones. I'll throw my shield up, try to stop it in mid-air." Link then took the Hylian shield off his back and tossed it up into the air.

Zelda got it first try and she squeaked her excitement. Link caught the shield when it finally came down and told her to switch it to Magnesis.

"With Magnesis, you point the slate at a metal object and hold it with both hands. Turn it clockwise to bring it towards you and counterclockwise to push it away. Try solving the puzzle in here with it."

She immediately knew what to do and she picked up the bowl using magnesis. It was a little awkward at first but she was eventually able to place the ball where it belonged. Once the gate opened she looked over at Link questioningly and he signaled for her to continue. Still holding the bowl up with magnesis, she carried it over into the next room which had a larger pool and a large button underwater. Upon seeing the button, she instinctively placed the bowl on it and traced its action to the cage on the other side of the room. After realizing the buttons purpose, she made quick work of this room too. Once the water flooded out of the pools she led them through the entrance that had been hidden under the water.

They followed it until it took them to the empty pedestal that sat at the end, Link explained that these once contained monks who had dedicated their lives to oversee these shrines. They were long gone now ever since they glimmered into nothingness after Link had first spoken with them. He did notice that there was a sizeable mat on the pedestal where the monk used to sit, maybe they could sleep on that. He pushed aside the thought for now, instead turning his focus back to Zelda.

"So, what do you think?" Link asked.

Zelda hugged him again, "Thank you Link, I always wanted to experience these for myself. I admit I was a little jealous when I found out that these shrines had been made specifically for you. Thank you for sharing this with me."

Link stared into her emerald eyes that stood out amongst the blue haze of the shrine. He wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't sure if that would be right, he chose to just smile and nod in response.

"Well, now that we're here, we could sleep up on that mat right?" She said, it was as if she had read his mind.

Having satisfied her scholarly curiosity, Zelda climbed up into the pedestal and patted the mat beside her signaling for Link to join her. He quickly obeyed and laid down on his back letting her nestle into his shoulder again. Link was extremely glad that he had decided to bring her here, he would definitely have to share more of his travels with her. As he recounted all the places he had visited, he hadn't noticed Zelda silently fall asleep but he soon followed after.


	16. Spring of Courage Pt 1 - Chapter 16

Note: Bit of a short chapter this week, exams and such coming up again so it's gotten busy. Thanks to all the new followers, hope you all have a good week!

Chapter 16: Spring of Courage Pt. 1

As usual, Link was the first one awake, but there was no way for him to tell what time it was from inside the shrine. Based on his own internal clock it was most likely right before sunrise. Link tried to rouse Zelda from her sleep by nudging her shoulder lightly. It didn't take much, she was also a light sleeper.

"Time to get up" he whispered as he sat up himself.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes before getting up herself. Link hopped off the pedestal and offered her a hand which she gladly took to help her get down. After retrieving a quick snack from the Sheikah Slates inventory, they retraced their steps through the shrine. As they rose on the platform back to the surface Zelda took one last look down at the contents of the shrine. It wasn't the last time she'd see one, but this one in particular had a bit more sentimental value now.

Link awaited the brightness that would surely blind them as they reached the surface, but it never came. It was still before sunrise but much earlier than he anticipated and it was still somewhat dark outside. He was never opposed to an early start though so he decided they could just cover more ground this way. Their path would take them West of the shrine to the trail that headed Southwards. Link thought that it might be faster to take a raft down Hylia River than to go on foot. If he was right, there would still be a raft on the beach adjacent to the Floret Sandbar. He remembered leaving it there after trying to get away from the crazy flower lady who wouldn't let him get to the shrine. _I wonder if she's still there_ , he thought to himself. As they crossed the remainder of the Lanayru Wetlands, Link told Zelda about his plans to which she agreed.

As they walked, Zelda spent some time trying out the runes on the Sheikah Slate, or just taking photos to add to the compendium. However, it wasn't long before they made it down to the beach and found the raft like Link had hoped. There was still even a Korok leaf tied to it for them to use. Link helped her up on the raft and then pushed it into the water before hopping on himself. Using the Korok leaf, he steered them past the Floret Sandbar and down the West end of the fork in the River. From then on, the raft would steer itself so Link just set the leaf down and sat next to Zelda.

"You know Link, I didn't assume you to be the romantic type but this raft ride is certainly changing my mind." Zelda teased.

Link only blushed as he ran his fingers through his hair. It wasn't his intention for it to be a romantic ride but he wasn't about to deny it.

Zelda decided that this would be a good time for them to get to know each other better. She was already familiar with who he was as now, all his little mannerisms and she could (usually) guess what he was thinking. But she didn't know much about his past. As of late he was talking to her more and more, so she took the opportunity to ask him about it.

"Link?" she asked.

"Hm?" was his response, simple as usual.

"How did you come to join the Royal guard?"

"My father was a captain of the guard and practically raised me in the barracks."

"How old were you when you actually joined?"

"I don't really know, 12 maybe?" Link shrugged, "I couldn't really do much, but my father insisted I start learning anyways."

"Wow, I didn't know you had started so young, I had heard a lot about you around the castle, my father was really impressed by your reputation, but you were still only 15 at that point I believe."

"I'm just glad he trained me so well, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been appointed your guard." Link smiled at her.

Zelda smiled back at him and she wordlessly stretched out her hand which he took gladly. They sat there quietly for a little before Zelda spoke up again.

"Was it really true that you were beating the lieutenants and captains when you were only 15?" Zelda asked.

Link chuckled at her question, "Yes, I did."

"Well I only ask because I'm not sure if you are familiar with Hyrule's tradition of courting the Princess. We said we would talk about this eventually and I wanted to make sure you know what comes with it."

Link nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"My father will ask you to prove yourself through a variety of trials he deems fit. While you are Hyrule's chosen hero, he won't take it easy on you. If anything, I expect him to raise the standard."

"What are the trials?" Link asked.

"There are typically 3 trials all meant to represent the parts of the Triforce. First is some form of combat trial to represent Power, then a test of wits and intelligence for Wisdom, and finally a test of courage. My father can decide to change them to whatever he deems fit, so I cannot say for sure what the challenges will entail."

Link thought over the challenges for a moment. They couldn't be any worse than the challenges he had already encountered in his travels could they. He looked into Zelda's eyes which searched his for any kind of reaction. He smiled to her as he squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"I'll do whatever it takes when the time comes, you can trust in that Zelda."

Zelda smiled back with him and she was glad that Link didn't show any signs of backing out of their odd relationship. She didn't doubt Link's abilities either, but her father had always been strict and protective with her so she wasn't sure how hard he would make the trials. Link stood to steer the raft onto the beach on the East side of Proxim Bridge.

He led the way over the Hills of Baumer and to the Popla Foothills. It was a slow walk up the steep hills but it was the fastest way to the Spring of Courage. By early afternoon they made it to the cliffside that overlooked the spring. Link gave her a nod and they both coasted down to the spring. This would be their last spring to visit but their journey was still far from over.


	17. Spring of Courage Pt 2 - Chapter 17

Note: Hey everyone, I apologize that I didn't post an update last week. I haven't forgotten about this story, just got caught up with college and all that. I'll make it up, I promise, but for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's one of the longer ones this time around. Have a good one and Happy Veterans Day! To all those in the military, thank you for your service!

Chapter 17: Spring of Courage Pt. 2

The pair glided down from the Popla Foothills and landed softly on the cobble stone path just before the spring. It wasn't the normal way they arrived, but the place still brought them some nostalgia. Following their normal routine, Link took his place by the entrance and Zelda, already changed into her prayer gown, stepped into the water. After a few hours of silence, Zelda finished her prayers and looked up to the statue. As usual there was no response but after their incidents with all the other spirits and springs she almost expected to hear them. She sighed as she made her way back causing Link to turn around and look at her. He made his way over and offered his hand to help her out of the water. Before she could say her thanks Link spoke up.

"We've got a few hours till sundown. We can start looking for the Spirit of Faron now if you'd like."

Zelda thought it over, there were two main areas they would have to look for the spirit. "Do you plan on heading towards Lake Floria or Lake Hylia?" she asked.

"Not sure," he replied as he handed her a cloth to dry off, "I figure Lake Floria, less ground to backtrack when we head towards the desert."

"Sounds good to me" she said as she motioned for him to turn around.

Link did as instructed and Zelda changed back into her travel gear but she folded her sleeves up to help against the humidity. Zelda had considered not wearing the white undershirt that was part of her travel attire but reconsidered after deciding that it would be clothes unbefitting of a princess. So for the time being she would just have to put up with it, she glanced over at Link who was also starting to sweat slightly but he showed no discomfort. He never did. They walked alongside Dracozu River to the South until they they came across the normal path. She knew they were headed the right way when they finally crossed Sarjon Bridge and they were walking next to the Floria River. Their pace was quick and Link led the way, he wanted to make it to the shrine at Ubota Point by nightfall.

It was slowly getting cooler and the humidity was becoming more tolerable. The sun wasn't down yet but it splashed the sky with the warm reds and oranges and it sunk towards the West. Link watched as Zelda walked on the edge of the path, looking over the river. She spoke up, interrupting him from his thoughts.

"Where do you think we'll find the spirit?" Zelda asked, still looking into the water.

Link shrugged in reply.

"We found the others near the springs so it would be correct to assume that it should be nearby, right?" Zelda was quiet for a moment before speaking up again.

"Link, I'm still worried about the spirit we are supposed to find in the Hebra province," she turned to look at him before continuing, "at least here we have a spring to start our search but there isn't one in Hebra."

"I'm sure Elder Kaneli will know something that can help." Link said as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I suppose so, it just makes me somewhat anxious to—" Zelda was cut off as she stared at something at the end of the trail.

Link followed her line of sight to the edge of Floria bridge and the group of people that were peering down into the lake. Zelda quickened her pace and Link followed suit, as they approached, a noticeable air of concern surrounded the mass. They were so focused that they hadn't realized their own princess come up behind them. Link and Zelda looked over the edge to find a green glow in the water just North of the bridge.

"What is that?" Zelda asked but Link was already reaching for the Sheikah Slate from where it hung on her hip.

She gave him a questioning look but he didn't say anything as he looked through the device. He eventually found what he was looking for as he spawned a few octorock balloons and some rope out of its seemingly infinite storage. Having found what he was looking for, he pushed his way to the front of the crowd and Zelda followed right on his heels.

"Link what's going on?" Zelda asked.

Link didn't turn to her until they reached the edge, Link pointed down the edge cliff where there was a little boy climbing down the cliff side. She only now realized the situation, the child must have been curious about the light and crawled down there. She thought to ask Link what they should do, but she was left speechless as he climbed onto the railing of the bridge. There were a few gasps in the crowd as link dove off into the water below. He quickly surfaced and climbed up to stop the kid before he got any lower. Link said something to the child before tying the balloons around his waist and activating the balloons carrying the kid up to the crowd.

A few cheered and thanked Link once they saw the kid coming up but he wasn't paying attention to them. Zelda noticed Link staring into the water, curiosity seemed to get the best of him as well. He dove into the water and sunk below the water, Zelda watched as his figure slowly disappeared into the water. A long time passed after Links figure disappeared beneath the surface. The crowd grew silent as they waited for him to come back up but there was still no sign of him and Zelda was starting to get worried. Suddenly, the water began to bubble and it quickly became very vigorous. The surface of the water crackled with electricity before the head of the dragon broke through spiraling straight into the air. Several people turned and ran towards the stable but Zelda remained looking for any sign of Link. Her eyes followed the serpents malice-covered body all the way down to the tail where she saw Link struggling to hold on as it whipped him around. The dragon suddenly turned just above the treetops and sped to the West.

Adrenaline began pumping through her veins as she sprinted to the nearest horse. She mounted it swiftly and urged the horse down the path to follow the dragon. Luckily the stable hands were too busy hiding inside to notice her taking the horse. She looked back towards Link who was now making his way slowly up the length of the dragon, but he was still noticeably struggling. Quickly retrieving her bow she knocked an arrow, letting the horse lead itself down the path. The trees blocked her line of sight for the most part, but she waited patiently for an opening. As the trees cleared, time seemed to slow down for her and the tip of her arrow began to glow in a bright yellow light. Though she didn't notice as her eyes had a tunnel-like focus on one of the eyes on the dragons back. She let loose the arrow which blazed through the air with a shocking amount of speed.

Links eyes widened as the arrow nailed its target with a surprisingly strong impact almost shaking him off. He was slowly making his way towards the head but Zelda had taken care of the first eye before he could reach it. Making eye contact with her for a moment, he simply gave her a nod and continued making his way forward. He wasn't sure what that arrow had been but it was far different from anything he'd ever seen. She seemed to regain her focus again as she was now firing off a volley of arrows, each shining just as strong as the first. Before they knew it they cleared the woods and were now just a couple hundred meters away from the Bridge of Hylia. Link was almost to the head, Zelda had taken care of most of the Malice but she couldn't see the last eye from down below so it was up to him to finish it.

Zelda anxiously urged the horse on, there was nothing she could do anymore. Link made it up to the head right as they were above the bridge and with as much strength as he could muster, drove the sword down into the final eye. The creature roared in response before it began plummeting downwards past the fountain in the center of the bridge, Link held on to the dragons single horn with all his strength. Zelda pulled back hard on the reins to stop the horse from running underneath the massive body that came crashing down. The bridge trembled shortly but managed to somehow stay up.

Amidst the silence following their battle, a familiar voice spoke up again in a way that was all too familiar.

"Thanks to your aid, Farosh, the spirit of the Faron region, has been cleansed from the grips of malice. One final spirit remains corrupted, you must find and free them from the remaining evil power that burdens its spirit."

Almost in response, the green serpent began to slowly drift up into the sky and both Link and Zelda watched it fly away. With its body out of the way, Zelda had a clear line of sight to Link who was sitting on the cobblestone of the bridge, he was noticeably exhausted.

Link stood, Master sword still in hand, as Zelda's horse quickly galloped closing the distance between them. She yanked the reins as she reached him and uncharacteristically leapt off of the horse and walked right up to Link.

"You're not immortal Link, you can't go off doing things like that, you'll be killed!" A frown creased her brow as she drove one of her fingers into his chest as she scolded him.

Link only blinked at her, so she continued to chastise him.

"Do you know how worried I was? At least tell me what you're planning, you aren't alone you know?! There's a fine line between being courageous and being arrogan—" she quickly stopped as Link wrapped his free hand around her lower back and pulled her closer.

"What are you—"

"You are incredible." Was all that Link said before planting a kiss right on her lips.

Her eyes widened as she felt him closer than she ever had before. It was unexpected, and he was still soaked but regardless, she still wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She was still a little angry with him but she didn't yell as he pulled his lips away, still holding her close. It wasn't what she expected of their first kiss but it felt perfect in the moment.

"Just… be more careful.. please." She said more quietly.

Link smiled back at her, "I will."


	18. Gerudo Desert - Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Gerudo Desert

The moon was almost directly above them by the time the pair made it to the old Outpost Ruins just North of the bridge. The adrenaline had long left them and they were now exhausted so they settled for setting up camp in one of the remaining buildings in the area. Link started the campfire while Zelda rolled out their bedrolls next to each other. As Link removed parts of his armor that were still wet, Zelda could see the bruises scattered across his skin, he must have been whipped around by the dragon but Link didn't show any signs of it hurting. Once he finished the fire, he laid back on the bedroll and let out a long sigh.

"Are you hurt?" Zelda asked as she moved closer to him.

He shook his head and waved off her concern.

Zelda looked at him skeptically but was too tired to argue with him, instead she laid down in her usual spot with her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer. It had been a long day and they quickly fell asleep by the warmth of the fire.

They woke up late into the next day, it wasn't noon yet but the sun was already out. They set off on the path around the North side of the Plateau, the trip itself seemed to fly by as it had been mostly uneventful. They did stop shortly for a lunch break after they crossed the Digdogg Suspension Bridge where Link told her about a Hinox that he had battled there before. Apart from that, the trip had been quiet. Halfway through the Gerudo Canyon Pass it started to get hotter and their usual attire was starting to cling to their sweaty skin. By the time they made it to the Gerudo Desert Gateway, Zelda could hardly stand the heat but she didn't want to complain.

Link however, seemed to have sensed her discomfort as he led her over to the shaded area inside the Kay Noh shrine. He let her cool of there while he went over to the stable to buy some supplies they would need for the desert. Maybe once they arrived at Gerudo Town she could buy herself a new outfit, one suited for the heat of the desert, who knew how long they would be here. At least the sun was now on its way down, so it would soon get cooler. Link quickly returned and offered her a hand to help her up so they could continue.

As they crossed the gateway, Zelda noticed a group of sand seals sitting off to the side. On previous trips to the desert, Riju had taught Zelda how to surf across the desert with the sand seals and it seemed like a great idea to her now, but she wasn't sure if Link knew how. Zelda smiled mischievously, _I'm sure he'll figure it out_ , she thought to herself as she pulled a guardian shield out of the Sheikah slate, doing her best to not let him see. It was just small enough for her to hide behind her back when it wasn't activated. She clasped her hands holding the shield behind her back and stepped in front of Link to face him. He cocked his head both out of confusion and curiosity but said nothing. Zelda stepped a little closer until their faces were mere centimeters away from each other. Link began to blush as he looked around to make sure no one else was around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to his ear and he couldn't help as his face turned redder. She whispered barely loud enough for him to hear, "Race you," before pushing off of him and running towards the seals.

Link stood there dumbfounded and Zelda couldn't help but laugh out loud as she looked back to see his shocked look. However, he composed himself and was soon chasing after her with his own grin. Zelda got to the seals first, by the time it realized her presence, she was already upon it. Hopping on the guardian shield, she sped off with the sand seal and she looked back to see Link who had barely managed to catch one of the other seals that she had startled. There was a sizeable distance between them by the time Link got going.

Zelda laughed wildly as she rode across the desert, they were coming up on the Kara Kara Bazaar but she was determined to make it Gerudo town. She looked back again to see Link now crouching on the back of the Sand Seal. He was visibly struggling to stay on but he was also catching up and he had a smile on his face just wild enough to match Zelda's. She turned back and crouched low on the shield, she wouldn't let him win. Despite Link's efforts, it wasn't enough for him to reach her, they closed the distance to the city, now less than 50 meters away. Zelda pulled back on the rope to slow down and cut it successfully skidding to a stop right next to the Daqo Chisay Shrine. Link pulled up right beside her also cutting his own seal loose as well.

"Close," Zelda called out to him, "but I expected my appointed knight to be a little faster."

"You cheated." He said smiling back at her.

She playfully stuck her tongue out at him to which he only laughed. It was starting to get dark out but they couldn't stay in the town, Link wouldn't be allowed in to the town. Zelda would instead go in the next morning but for now she figured it wouldn't hurt to go into this shrine as well.

"Link, do you think we could stay in the shrine?" She asked and he nodded in reply.

Link led her over to the platform and it started to descend, surrounding them in a familiar blue light. Zelda curiosity grew as she wondered what this particular shrine would have hidden inside.


	19. Gerudo Town - Chapter 19

Note: Happy belated Thanksgiving, hope you all had a great time and enjoyed it as much as I was able to. A little bit of a longer chapter this week, hopefully I'll be able to keep this up since I'll be going on break soon. As always, enjoy!

Chapter 19: Gerudo Town

They descended into the shrine where Zelda was met with a much smaller room than the previous shrine. However, this one seemed to be more densely packed with structures that piqued her interest. The first thing that really caught her eye was the incredibly large crystal-like object that sat in the center of the room on the raised platform. Zelda walked towards it but stood a good distance away as she saw electricity arcing out of the base. She also noticed green recessed paths in the ground that ran down the platform they stood on.

She followed the green light to where it separated from a jumbled mess of other paths on the ground. Link walked over and pointed at the Sheikah Slate, she pulled it out and he selected the magnesis rune without saying a word. Realizing what he was hinting at, she picked up the nearest metal box and set it on the path where the green light ended. The electricity arced its way around the box and into the next path on the ground which also lit up in a green color. Satisfaction washed over her as it all made sense to her. It took her no time at all to get the electricity running to the switch on the left side and soon made quick work of the right switch as well which opened the final gate.

"You owe me another shrine, that one was too easy." Zelda said playfully.

"To be fair, they weren't made for the holder of wisdom, unless you want a test of strength." He smirked back.

Zelda's brow raised as she caught wind of his challenge, "I accept your challenge, hero." Whether or not he had challenged her jokingly, she wasn't going to back down.

Link was slightly surprised at first but then just smiled, "One of these days then."

They walked up to the hollow enclosure that used to house the Daqo Chisay once meditated. Having finished the shrine a lot earlier than anticipated, they settled in for the night.

Zelda awoke to the sound Link making them a light breakfast. They ate a little quicker than usual since she was eager to see Urbosa and Riju. After completing their morning routine, Zelda lead them out of the shrine. Link accompanied her on the short walk through the sand to the gates of Gerudo Town. As they neared the entrance, the guards stared Link down but he paid them no mind, he wasn't easily intimidated, even with their chiseled physique and towering height.

Zelda turned to Link, "I'll be fine here Link, you need not worry about me as I am sure I will be well protected." She said, formality being just a show for the guards.

He knelt to acknowledge her words and didn't stand until she walked a few paces away and through the gate. As he stood, he saw her look back and give him a little wave to which he only nodded. It was strange to return to their formalities after having gotten so close. Link walked back towards the shrine and pulled a small pouch from his belt that he had taken in the morning. Under the cover of the shrine he emptied out its contents into his hands, he was always felt conflicted when he had to do this but it was necessary.

Zelda walked her through the center of Gerudo town, it was admittedly small but beautiful nonetheless. She had to contain herself from running up the steps to the main throne room. As she reached the top of the steps she made eye contact with Urbosa who smiled widely and sat up a little straighter as Zelda walked in. A few paces away from the steps Zelda stopped and bowed her head.

"Good Morning Chief Urbosa, it is a pleasure to be in Gerudo Town once again."

"Sav'otta, it is a pleasure to have you here. Might I ask what brings you to our humble town?" Replied Urbosa.

Zelda took a moment for a lengthy explanation to recap their journey. The springs, the dragon spirits, and the divine beasts. How the goddesses put them on this journey and that their current objective was to visit Elder Kaneli who reportedly knew about the last potential spring/spirit in the Hebra region. She intentionally omitted the closeness of her relationship with her knight seeing as it would yield nothing but issues. She summarized it all down to the most recent moment leading up to her walking up the steps.

"Oh my, that is quite the journey you've had. Sadly, I cannot aid you in your quest for the final shrine but I can most certainly help you with the Vah Naboris. However, I would recommend supplying yourself with better gear before venturing through the desert. If you accept, I will journey out there with you and even help you gather some supplies. I already had intentions of showing Riju around Vah Naboris."

"I would greatly appreciate your company." Zelda said with a broad smile.

"It is settled then. Buliara, please have Riju join us at the clothing stand, I need to have the princess select some clothes better suited for our desert." She said with a smile.

"Come on out Princess, let's see how it suits you." Urbosa called to Zelda as she changed in the back of the shop.

"I'm not sure this is appropriate for a person such as myself." Zelda replied.

Urbosa looked around a spoke a little more quietly, "You need to learn how to unwind, my little bird. Those old men in the castle can't control you forever."

Zelda walked out from behind the changing screen, she had a similar outfit to that of Urbosa's except her set was a royal purplish color with gold accents and white undergarments. It had slightly less jewels around the waist and more pouches as well as a sling for the Sheikah Slate. Her hair was tied up into a pony tail that mirrored Urbosa's. [See watch?v=IGuw8Lri7uo for outfit reference if you're curious.]

"Ah, see now you look like quite the Vai. You'll have suitors lining up for you in no time." Urbosa said

Zelda blushed as she walked towards Urbosa, she was about to reply but Urbosa spoke up again.

"Or maybe you already your eyes set on one suitor."

"I'm not sure what you mean?" Zelda said but her ever darkening blush betrayed her.

"You can't sneak anything past me," Urbosa said with a smirk, "Your attempts at hiding the details of your story gave you away. Is it really who I think it is?"

Zelda knew she had been caught so there was no use in hiding it, "Yes."

Urbosa let out a hearty laugh, "It took long enough, I've been waiting for this for over a year now you know." Zelda stared at her with a hint of confusion in her face before Urbosa continued, "I've seen the way you two looked at each other, it was only a matter of time."

Zelda didn't really know what to say, she was mostly concerned about it being so transparent. Or perhaps Urbosa was too perceptive for her own good. Zelda paid the store clerk and thanked her for the close as they walked back out to the main courtyard of the town.

"Princess, that is a fantastic look for you!" Riju said.

"Thank you." She said with a smile, Zelda couldn't help but think about how mature the girl seemed despite being several years younger.

Riju led the group over to the jewelry shop before continuing, "Final thing before we head out, a bit of jewelry to help resist shock. We have a Vai here who specializes in enchanted jewelry and while you won't be able to necessarily withstand the lightning from Naboris, it'll help a bit."

As they neared the jewelry store Zelda noticed a Hylian woman that had been staring at her from one of the fruit stands nearby. As soon as they made eye contact, she looked away which made Zelda all the more suspicious causing her to stop in her tracks. The woman looked strangely familiar, Zelda walked towards her hoping to have her curiosity sated.

"Excuse me?" Zelda called out, but there was no response.

"Excuse me." She said again, a little louder but now it was obvious that the woman was desperately trying to pretend that Zelda didn't exist.

"Do I know you?" Zelda asked and she finally got the woman to look her in the eyes.

She was met with deep blue eyes with a wild look to them that seemed all too familiar. Shock washed over her as she realized who it was, quite possibly the last person she was expecting.

"Link?!"


	20. Motherly Concern - Chapter 20

Note: Hello everyone, sorry for another late post, finals have been getting the best of me again. Luckily that also means I'll soon be on break, so I really hope to be doing a lot of writing in that time. Good luck to any other students out there that may be in the same boat. Regardless, best wishes out to everyone, expect several more chapters in the weeks to come.

Chapter 20: Motherly Concern

Urbosa raised her eyebrows in surprise as she watched Link slowly starting to panic. He kept looking around and he was slowly getting redder under Zelda's incredulous stare. She was chiding him in the most hushed tone she could muster and Urbosa couldn't make out what she was saying. Riju on the other hand, couldn't stop giggling.

"Link, you can't be here." Zelda whispered angrily.

Unable to find any words to explain himself, he just shrugged awkwardly.

"Wait for us outside, I can't have my knight being caught, especially not dressed like this." She continued.

"Hold on," Riju said as she took the Sheikah Slate from Zelda's hip. She held it up and took a picture of Link who was about as red as a tomato at this point. "You can probably use this later." She smirked.

That was definitely Urbosa's daughter, just as mischievous. Link briskly walked back towards the entrance to the town, the three watched him walk away before Urbosa spoke up.

"Imagine if Revali had seen him like this, Link would never live it down."

"Please don't" Zelda asked, "I need my champions to work together and that relationship is already strained as it is."

She took a long look at Link as he continued out, she knew he was just keeping an eye on her but never thought he would do something like this. Why did he even have the clothes in the first place? However, she was a little surprised at how well it fit him.

"Don't get any ideas now Princess." Urbosa whispered suddenly, her ears reddening slightly.

Zelda gave her a sideways look before turning back to the jewelry shop, "Anyway, Riju, you were going to show me some earrings?"

Link sat at the foot of the Daqo Chisay shrine as he waited for the trio to come out. He had let himself get distracted thus leading him to get caught. It could have been worse he realized, Zelda could have realized why he had been staring at her. Normally he would have been more cautious but the last thing he had expected was for her to come out in Gerudo wear. At least the veil hid his face from her.

He saw the three of them walk out from the town's front entrance, they were approached by one of the sand seal rental employees, she had 3 seals along with Patricia, Riju's seal. Link stood up and wiped his pants of before moving to join them. Urbosa was the first to see him.

"Ah, there you are Link, I see you've changed your outfit, you know you really did make a cute vai." She said.

Link gave her a pointed look but chose to remain silent and Urbosa laughed at his reaction. Zelda glanced towards him but looked away quickly, even though she and Urbosa he knew they had to keep it quiet. The group tethered themselves to their respective seals and set off at a steady pace. Zelda and Riju rode in front with Urbosa behind them and Link trailing behind in his usual watchful position.

Vah Naboris was within sight, it sat on the horizon, Zelda and Riju laughed as they talked about something Link couldn't quite make out. He was particularly focused on Zelda however, having to return to his old mannerisms around others left him in an awkward position. He'd grown used to their closeness and hadn't expected it to be this difficult to keep up the façade. Urbosa slowed down slightly to match his pace, a stoic look on her face as always. Her eyes had a way of seemingly looking through people, and with his newfound secrets he felt all the more uncomfortable around her.

"Why the scowl?" she asked "Normally your emotionless but you're a little off today."

Link hadn't even noticed that he'd been scowling, he shrugged in response.

Taking it as a sign that he didn't want to talk about it, she changed the topic, "She's cute isn't she?"

He turned his eyes to Urbosa as he watched a smirk form on her lips. After a long while he replied bluntly, "She's the princess."

"and you're her knight." She added as she turned to make eye contact with him.

She stared him down for a while before continuing, "In more ways than one it seems."

Link held his composure, Urbosa was too perceptive but he had to try to convince her she was wrong. "What do you mean?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"Oh come on, I already know there is something going on between you two. You may be able to fool others but I can see it clearly. You may be silent most of the time, but there it's a loud silence that betrays you."

He could only stare at her in a mix of shock and surprise.

She let out a chuckle, "And it's looks like that that only tell me that I'm right. That and the fact that your princess already admitted it."

Link was back to scowling at her with an unamused look, "Then why are you trying to get it out of me?" He said.

"It is a rare moment to see one such as yourself show embarrassment, let alone emotion. I just had to see for myself." She paused for a moment as if finding the right words to say before continuing, "Also to tell you to be careful, I know your relationship with her was once strained due to some resentment she held for you. You don't seem like the type to toy with a vai's heart Link, but I just want to make sure you take care of her. It's not easy for a person like her to have a relationship, make sure you are ready to commit."

Link nodded and gave her a reassuring look, "I will."

Urbosa responded with her own nod and an appreciative look. Of course she was being protective, Link thought to himself, Urbosa was not only Zelda's friend but also a mother figure of sorts. He shivered slightly at the thought of even seeing Urbosa angry. Given her patience, he had yet to see get to that point and he would do his best to never find out personally.


	21. Vah Naboris - Chapter 21

Note: Tests are finally over which means more writing! Can't wait to finally make some progress with the story in the way that I wanted to. Enjoy the chapter and Happy Holidays!

Chapter 21: Vah Naboris

Within minutes, they made it to Vah Naboris and much like the other Divine beasts, it sat silently and motionless. Luckily, it had powered down into a seated position making it easier to enter it. Riju led the way inside and brought them to the main terminal where Zelda was able to start her usual ritual. By the third time, it had become easy for her, she was able to easily reach through the divine beast with the tendrils formed by her power. The familiar blue glow temporarily shifted to gold and then back to blue again causing the beast to shift slightly before coming to another seated stop.

The Sheikah Slate chimed in as it had two times before and presented a message on its screen, **Vah Naboris positioning complete. 1/4 Divine Beasts remain for access.** It was both reassuring and daunting, they were one step closer but she wasn't sure what exactly they were stepping towards. Hanging the slate back on her hip, she turned back to her friends.

"Well, Vah Naboris is restored, however, it won't respond to your control for the time being." Said Zelda

"If we're lucky we won't need it for a long time." Replied Urbosa

The two shared a knowing look, Urbosa had faced against a tough blight during the calamity and the divine beast probably brought up memories of their battles. Noting the silence, Riju spoke up to break them from their thoughts.

"Could we stay here in Vah Naboris? Just like we used to, at least just for one night?"

Urbosa cast a glance over to Zelda, "I wouldn't mind it, for old time's sake." Zelda smiled.

As if on cue, Link got back into his familiar rhythm and began to set up everything for the night.

The three women were seated around the fire talking lightly, Link stood off to the side practicing with his sword. He was never really good at small talk and he felt more awkward just sitting there silently, the swordplay gave him an excuse to step away. He traced fluid motions through the air, mostly practicing his form over his strength. Raising the Master Sword to his face, he stared into his reflection in the blade. Unsure of what he was looking for he set it down again. Riju's voice brought him back to focus on his surroundings.

"Link?" She asked again.

"Hm?" he replied turning to look at the three of them staring at him.

"Sit with us." She said.

He did as he was told but with a questioning look on his face nonetheless. Even Riju technically outranked him although she never flaunted it that way.

"Zelda was telling us that you've apparently been on all kinds of adventures, but you haven't told her about any. So… tell us, where have you been?" She explained.

Link stared at her blankly before Urbosa chimed in.

"You could start with telling us where you got that Vai outfit."

"There was a man in Kara Kara Bazaar who dressed as a woman. I convinced him to sell me a set so I could get into Gerudo Town." He replied.

"And why did you need to get into the city?" Zelda asked.

"I needed info on a few of the shrines in the desert, and there was also a Gerudo woman passed out on one of the shrines not letting me get in so I had to get her help."

"That was you?" Riju asked, "Our guards told us about a Hylian vai that had found the her." Link nodded in reply leaving a dead air between them.

"Well.." Urbosa spoke up, "What else did you do in your travels?"

Link looked into the fire but just shrugged. It was Zelda's turn to speak up this time.

"Could you tell us about the interesting ones?"

"There was a woman who wouldn't let me into the shrine until I showed her pictures of some guardians." He replied.

"Oh, you mean the princess?" Urbosa teased.

"Hey!" Zelda said, giving Urbosa a cross look.

"Or the crazy flower woman." Link continued.

"What else?" Riju asked.

"Uh… the 2 hidden inside the mazes were interesting too."

"But which was the most interesting?" Zelda asked again, Urbosa was finally settling down from her laughter.

Link thought for a while before speaking up again, "I guess there was the Sheikah Heirloom, I found out one of the Sheikah had left the Yiga clan and got into some trouble over the orb in Impa's home."

The last one certainly surprised them, probably since the Yiga clan hit closer to home for Riju and Urbosa. However, it was still Zelda that spoke up before the other two.

"Was one of the Sheikah really a Yiga defector? I wonder if Impa knew about it him."

"I don't know," Link shrugged, "The man wants to change, I didn't think it was my place to pry."

There was an awkward silence between them again, why couldn't he just be comfortable talking to them. It was probably because he wasn't sure how professional he was supposed to act around them, despite them being his friends.

"And what's the strongest thing you've fought? Apart from Ganon obviously." Riju asked.

"Well, Ganon wasn't all that difficult, Princess Zelda did most of the work." He said causing Zelda to blush slightly, "Gold Lynels were much smarter."

"You did seem to struggle a bit against Sidon and Mipha." Zelda said once she regained her composure.

"Oh did you?" Riju replied, an idea already forming in her head, "I bet that you would struggle even more against my mother."

Urbosa and Link shared a look before she stood up.

"Well, no harm in a friendly spar. I'd also like to know what qualifies you as the Princesses appointed knight." Urbosa said.

Link looked from her to Zelda, who gave him a nod. Urbosa was already standing and unsheathing her scimitar.

"Any rules?" Urbosa asked

"No." He replied.

"First to surrender then?"

Link nodded.

Urbosa was outfitted with the Scimitar of the Seven and Dawnbreaker against Link with the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. He immediately began sizing her up, she was taller than him but not as tall as Sidon meaning that range wasn't as big of an issue. Weapon choice also meant she had to remain somewhat close. He didn't know much else about her fighting style however, so he'd have to play it by ear.

Urbosa spun her sword in hand once before lunging at him and attacking with diagonal slices. Link barely sidestepped in time to avoid them. She doubled down and kept closing the distance trying not to give Link a chance. However, she did have an opening, her shield arm hung low and left her shoulder open. A shield that small wouldn't be enough to cover a woman of her size. She continued swiping at him, bringing the sword down vertically towards his head. He brought up his shield to deflect her blow off to his left while swinging the sword towards her shoulder.

The one thing he didn't anticipate was her speed, she was lightning fast as she brought her shield up to parry his sword. He took the bait and she took advantage by delivering a punch with her shield straight towards his chest. Link was able to get his shield up in front of him but her strength still sent him tumbling backwards. Quickly rolling back onto his feet, he got back into his ready stance as she was already swinging for him again.

He brought his shield up to block her again but rather than swing she drove the knuckle guard of her sword into a straight jab. She relentlessly hammered down on his shield trying to wear him down and he felt his left shoulder starting to get sore from blocking the blows. Before he could think of a viable counter, she kicked him square in the chest and pushed him away about a meter, but he was able to stay on his feet.

Link's mind raced as he tried to analyze her fighting, he only had a few seconds before she was on him again. She fought with everything she had, the sword and shield were only distractions, or tools at best. He would have to play her game in order to deliver any blows, she was too fast and would see a sword swing coming in before he could land one. He hatched a plan that might work but it would be tricky since he had never fought using that style before.

It was too late to change his mind, she was on him again and was already swinging the sword down onto him again. Switching over to his instincts, he flipped the master sword into a reverse grip and bought the blade up to deflect hers. He took the opening to copy her shield bash aiming for her front leg. She countered it with a bash of her own that landed on his shoulder and left a stinging pain. It didn't work, but it got him one step closer so he had to try again.

Before she could make the next move, he swiped as best as he could with his sword still in reverse grip. He continued the swipe into a full-body twist and used his shield to deliver a back hand shot. Landing it on her sword hand sent her scimitar flying out of her grip. However, Urbosa was seemingly unfazed. She clenched her empty hand into a fist and quickly delivered a hook in his direction. Link ducked under her arm and finally found the opening he needed.

Time almost slowed for him as he returned fire with a flurry of attacks, the first landing on her leg where he'd hit her the first time. Knocking her off balance and bringing her down onto one knee. Although her minimal armor gave her more mobility, the modified breastplate left her abdomen exposed. He drove the pommel of his sword right below her sternum, successfully knocking the wind out of her. Quickly recovering from his last shot, he lunged forward, forearm and blade first stopping right before her neck.


	22. Departure - Chapter 22

Note: Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you're all enjoying it as much as I am. I wanted to say a quick thanks to all the people favoriting, following, and leaving reviews I really do appreciate getting each of those notifications and the compliments/advice always help brighten my day. I started writing this for myself but now I'm really glad that I am able to share it with all of you as well. It means a lot to me, thank you. Take care and safe travels everyone, I wish you all the best!

Chapter 22: Departure

Link withdrew the his sword, returning to its sheath and offering his other hand to Urbosa. She took it as she stood back to her full height, once again towering over Link. Retrieving her sword from the ground, she also sheathed it and stuck out her hand to shake Link's.

"I can see why you were appointed as the princess's knight." Urbosa said, "I didn't know that they also trained the Hylian soldiers to fight in the Gerudo fashion."

"They don't." Zelda replied before Link could.

Urbosa's brow raised in surprise, "All the more impressive. Where did you learn it?"

"You I guess, seeing your style made more sense than Buliara's when she was training the guards." Link replied.

"Well, I'm glad to see our princess here is in such capable hands. You learn quick, but I'd like a rematch sometime, can't let you get too cocky now." She said, Link smiled and nodded his head in response. "What do you say we call it a night then."

They each took up their places around the fire, Link looked over to Riju who had just been staring at him wide-eyed since they had finished their bout but hadn't said a word. She was now whispering something with Zelda, but he couldn't hear their conversation, he'd have to ask Zelda about it later. The women talked for a bit longer, mostly about politics regarding the other races. Link preferred the people over the politics, mostly because he didn't really know the political jargon. However, he pretended to listen politely and gave the occasional nod for affirmation that he was still paying attention. Luckily, they didn't actually expect him to chime in. It wasn't long before their exhaustion got to them and they snuffed out the fire.

He smiled over to Zelda and she smiled back to him, it would be the first night they slept separately in a while. Their relationship had started not long ago but it already felt like they had been together forever. They'd be back on the road again tomorrow, and they wouldn't have to hold up their act anymore. At least until they arrived to Rito village, he closed his eyes, eager for tomorrow to come.

Link was the first one awake as usual, then Urbosa, Zelda, and Riju was last. They stretched out the kinks from their muscles while they ate the small breakfast Link had scrounged together. He realized that his shoulder was still sore from sparring with Urbosa the night before, she really had been relentless. He'd been through worse, so he was able to manage it.

They cleaned up camp and made their way to the entrance of Vah Naboris. The seals were lounging around outside just where they had left them, a few of them still barely waking up. Link fed the seals some of the snacks he had and gave some to Riju who wanted to feed Patricia herself. Strapping themselves in, they set off back towards the town in their previous formation. Riju and Zelda still took up the front chatting away as they sped across the desert. Urbosa rode next to Link for a while before starting up some small talk.

"What are your plans from here?" She asked.

"Rito Village, but I'm not sure from there."

"I'm sure Elder Kaneli will have some advice. The old bird may seem senile but he's undoubtedly wise."

"I hope so."

"I'm sure this is redundant but I still feel obligated to say it…"

Link looked at her questioningly before she continued.

"Take care of each other Link, the princess is happy with you, I'd like to always see her like that. I know her mother would be proud to see her now." She said.

The rest of their trip went without another word, they arrived at the town in no time and returned the seals back to their owners. Urbosa and Riju hugged Zelda while saying their goodbyes, Link and Urbosa exchanged a quick nod and the pair set off. Riju called out a quick _Sav'orq, come and see us again soon._

It would be a long journey to Rito village but it was one that Link welcomed. The hardest part would be getting over the Gerudo highlands which would take them a longer time to traverse, but it was still quicker than going all the way around. They could at least coast from the Gerudo Highlands down to the Tabantha Frontier.

They decided to walk rather than take sand seals across the desert so that Zelda could enjoy her new outfit a little longer. The goddesses knew the King would probably never approve of her wearing an outfit like that again so she wanted to take advantage of their time. They were able to maintain a quick pace across the desert and managed to make it to the Sasa Kai shrine just before nightfall. The pair decided to remain there for the night and it gave Zelda a chance to explore the shrine.

It was quickly getting colder now that they were closer to the highlands, so they descended into the shrine as soon as possible. Upon entering, Link remembered the layout of the shrine, the Sheikah Slate had described it as a modest test of strength once before.

"We can stay, but we can't go into that main room." He said.

Link wasn't sure if he really wanted her taking this one on, although it was a test, the weapons were real and she could get seriously hurt.

Zelda pouted slightly in response, "and why not?" she asked.

Link hesitated for a moment before finally telling her, "This is meant to be a test of strength and there's a guardian scout in there we'd have to face. I could take care of it myself, but I just don't want you taking it on alone."

Zelda thought it over for a moment, she was slightly disappointed, but she wasn't arrogant enough to try to take it on alone. She didn't quite know her way around a sword yet and this would be a little dangerous with just arrows.

"Could I at least help you?" She asked.

He thought it over, as long as he protected her it couldn't hurt for her to help him he supposed.

"Sure, but, stay behind me and if you see it charging, hide behind the columns in there, understood?" he said, she nodded her head to confirm, "Alright, let's go."

They walked out to the open room, Zelda with bow in hand and an arrow already nocked. She stood one pace behind and to the right of Link who had his Master sword and Hylian shield already in hand. Sensing their presence, the room shook as the center platform raised up and presented the guardian scout to them. It held a sword, spear, and shield in its three arms. Its orange lights pulsed when it came to life and its single eye locked onto them.

The scout darted across the room and immediately started firing quick beams which Link easily blocked with his shield. Link waited for it to begin its attack since it held its shield firmly out in front. As the scout raised its sword however, Zelda sniped its arm with what Link could only assume was a light arrow. It impacted so heavily that it broke the sword right out of the arm. Link knew she could do it but he didn't know she had such fine control over her powers already. The scout seemed to also be unsure of what happened, and Link was able to get a couple swipes in before it rearranged its spear arm to the front.

It leapt backwards and pointed all 3 arms outwards, Link recognized that it was getting ready to charge.

"Move behind the column!" he called out to Zelda.

She took cover behind the closest one but still leaned around it to take another shot at the scout. Just as it started charging, she nailed its legs causing it to skid across the ground. Unable to move around anymore, it tucked its legs beneath itself and began to hum. It was going to try and charge multiple concussive beams. Link looked over to Zelda who was already pulling back another arrow, he found himself oddly fascinated by her as she poured all of her focus into the shot. Zelda let out her breath, steadied her aim, and let the arrow soar through the air striking the scout right in its eye and completely shutting it down. Zelda was giddy with excitement as Link came over to hug her.

"You really are incredible." Link said causing her to blush. "Your control over your powers is really improving."

"I suppose recent journey has really helped with that." She replied.

"If you keep this up the King might decide that you don't need me anymore." He laughed.

"I can't always play a damsel-in-distress you know."

Link smiled and pecked her on the cheek, "I guess not."

They made their way through the large room and Zelda took some time to look around the shrine. There wasn't much to take in, so she finished quickly. Their next day was going to be a long one, especially with the hike through the snow so they decided to turn in earlier than usual. Zelda prepared their usual spot within the shrines and Link soon followed her so they could get comfortable for the night.


	23. Gerudo Highlands - Chapter 23

Note: Hey everyone, sorry for the late upload, my internet was down for the majority of last weekend. I'll post two chapters to make up for it, anyways, Happy Belated New Years!

Chapter 23: Gerudo Highlands

They woke up earlier than usual to prepare their gear for the cold, Zelda unpacked her usual gear and took a good look at it. The white and gold fur coat she wore in the Lanayru mountains, it didn't feel right to wear it this time around, she would need more mobility for the hike. She knew Link had some gear that didn't fit him anymore, they used to share approximately the same size so maybe she could borrow something. As she looked through the Slates inventory, she finally found something that caught her attention, a set of Snowquil gear made by the Rito so it was guaranteed to keep her warm.

It took her a while to figure out how to put on all the layers, but she eventually found it out. She was surprised at how well it fit her, not to mention that it looked good. She finished storing her older gear and walked around from behind the pedestal. Link stood on the other side with his back turned to her to give her privacy, he was wearing a warm doublet and some snow boots.

"Link, I'm ready."

He turned towards the sound of her voice and very clearly looked her up and down causing Zelda to blush. He walked over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You look good, suits you better than your normal gear."

"Thank you." She couldn't help but smile at his compliment.

"Let's get going."

Link led them out of the Sasa Kai shrine, the air was already chilly and it seemed to be coming from the chasm that surrounded the Gerudo tower. Link led them up onto the Birida Lookout, from there they made their way carefully towards Meadela's Mantle. Zelda was going into her one of her usual scholarly monologues about the region.

"Did you know that this region used to house the old Yiga Clan? I'm sure you already knew of their affiliation with the calamity, but they've been a dying clan, at least according to what Impa told me."

Link thought back through his travels, he had hardly come across any of the Yiga Clan save for a few random encounters. He'd ventured into their hideout once to help one of the Gerudo guards that had been kidnapped and even then, it was mostly empty. After taking care of Master Kohga he told himself that he'd bring Zelda back there one day but not while it still had Yiga crawling about.

They reached the edge of Meadela's Mantle and Link offered Zelda a hand getting up. They climbed up one of the steeper hills to the North to get on a ledge that would allow them to get to Risoka Snowfield. As they made their way onto the open field, they were hit by a stronger gust of wind. It chilled them down to their bones and there seemed to be a blizzard coming, it might be risky to try and walk through it. He turned back to see Zelda covering her face as best as she could with the fur collar of the snowquill tunic.

"We can try to make it through this cold, it won't be easy but we'd save time, otherwise we'd have to wait it out in the nearest shrine." He shouted over the wind.

"What do you suggest we do?" She shouted back.

"Walk it out, only if you're up for it."

She nodded her head in response, so he took her hand and started leading them through. It was rough at first but started making good time after they got a good rhythm. It didn't take long for the blizzard to pick up. They followed as closely as they could to the West face of the summit and soon that was all they were able to see apart from each other. Link kept pulling on Zelda's had to make sure she kept pace but she was doing a good enough job at not slowing down.

The cold air felt like needles in his chest and his legs burned from trudging through the snow. The only advantage was that the wind was to their backs and it helped them keep pace. They made it underneath arches attached to the cliffside which gave them a brief moment to rest. However, Link insisted that they keep going before the weather got worse.

They continued along their path eventually and after what felt like an eternity, they finally reached the edge. Link couldn't see too far in front of him but the Sheikah Slate told them that they were standing just before the West end of Mystathi's shelf. With a strong wind still at their backs Link decided this would be the best time to use their paragliders since they would be carried further than their normal distance. Taking a moment to catch their breaths, Link waited for Zelda's nod before they took off, he wanted to make sure she had her energy back before having her hang off a paraglider for that long.

When she was ready they leapt off the edge, Zelda first and Link close behind her, just as he had guessed, the wind caused them to lurch forward faster than normal. They were thrust out of the blizzard and the further they got, the better they were able to see. Managing to coast their way across Tanagar canyon with ease, Zelda led them to land someplace that she recognized around the ancient columns. Once they were back on foot, they stored their paragliders and took a moment to relax again now that they were out of the storm. Zelda took off her gloves and let her skin soak up the sun which did wonders for the chill that still resided in her bones. They were silent for a time as they sat like Lizalfos basking in the sun, but eventually Zelda spoke up.

"Do you remember the last time we were here Link?" she asked

"About 2 years ago." He replied.

2 years ago just a few hundred meters from where they stood Zelda had yelled at him for trying to do his job. Link hadn't held it against her, especially not after Urbosa had explained the source of her frustration, but clearly Zelda still had it on her mind.

"Thank you for being patient with me Link, I can't imagine what it'd be like if you weren't around today."

Unsure of what to say he instead took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. Still keeping a hold of her hand, he helped her up off the rock she had been sitting on.

"C'mon, let's get going before it gets too late." He said with a smile.


	24. Rito Village - Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Rito Village

From then on, they were able to travel much quicker along the normal path. Making their way past Nero Hill and across Kolami Bridge thy finally got to the Rito Stable. They had resumed their normal act of Princess and Knight. Ever since Rito Village came into sight Zelda had been showing more enthusiasm. She was eager to hear whether or not Elder Kaneli would have an answer for them.

As they approached the gate to the village, the two Rito guards noticed them and one quickly took off into the sky. Once they got close, the Rito that stayed behind knelt and bowed his head before addressing Zelda.

"Welcome to Rito Village Princess, we are glad to see you here."

"Thank you sir," she replied with a smile, "I'm glad to be back."

With a smile he stepped to the side to allow Zelda to pass and they started to make their way up the stairs. The sun was nearing the horizon and Zelda was hoping to talk to Elder Kaneli before nightfall. When they got to the top, a big smile broke on Kaneli's face as he saw Zelda.

"Princess! How have you been, it's been too long since we last saw you here." His voice raspy with excitement.

Elder Kaneli did his best to bow from his chair, he may have been old but he never ran out of enthusiasm.

"Elder Kaneli! we've been very busy as of late but gladly so," she smiled, "It brings me pleasure to see you again."

"Oh you really know how to warm an old birds heart, now what is it that I can help you with?"

"Well, we are here for two reasons actually, the first being to ask yours and Champion Revali's permission to enter Vah Medoh."

"Ah, well, you know Revali, always training. Lately he's been staying in the Flight Range, or at least I assume so since the guards tell me he hasn't been in the village lately. It'd probably be better for you to talk to him in the morning after you've rested and I'm sure he could take you up. You could also speak to Teba, he usually trains with Revali so he's bound to know where he is."

"Thank you, we'll make sure to stop by first thing tomorrow for his help. The other reason we came to you was because King Dorephan suggested that you might be able to answer a few questions for us." Zelda said, causing Kaneli to lean forward in his seat at the mention of the Zora King.

Zelda continued, "We've visited the three springs and at each one we found a spirit which needed our aid in cleansing the malice that still remained in this world. We also discovered that there was a fourth that we didn't know about and we were wondering if you knew where we could find this spring. Or at the very least where to start our search?"

Link noticed a familiar glint in the elders eyes, one similar to when Zelda would dive into one of her scholarly monologues.

"Well then, I never thought I'd hear about that fourth spirit again, it's been years since I last read about it. I'm sure you already know all about the three pieces of the triforce?" He asked, and Zelda nodded for him to continue.

"And have you ever heard about the fourth part of the Triforce?" His words this time caused Zelda to cock her head in confusion.

"No? I have not." She said, listening very intently now.

"Saying that it's a fourth part might be a bit misleading as it isn't a piece in the same way as those of wisdom, courage, and power. It is called a _Tri_ force after all. Instead, the fourth part, which is the upside-down triangle gap in the center, is thought to represent another world that may reside alongside our own. Many believe that there is a dark world that is almost like a reflection of our own. It was also believed that the spirit which represented this 'fourth part' was that of the hero of legend who once traveled between these worlds. I can't remember what this fourth spirit was though, it really was a long time ago."

Zelda was fascinated by everything he was saying, she hadn't read about any of that in the books at the castle. Her mind raced but eventually she found the words to ask her question.

"But why is this kept so quiet? I've never heard about it in all my lectures about the Triforce." She asked.

"Well, seeing as the triforce is meant to represent the Goddesses, people believed that it was impure to associate it with the 'dark' world. However, the more educated people found these prejudices to be incorrect, just because it was representative of the dark world didn't necessarily mean it was inherently evil. Regardless, belief and practices surrounding it declined and eventually were forgotten. But this was long before all of us, King Dorephan even." He ended with a pensive look on his face.

"And where could we find this?"

"There were talks of a temple dedicated to it just East of here, but we were never able to find it with the maps we had. However, those maps are all gone now, and I can't remember the exact location." He said with a somewhat disappointed look on his face.

They were silent for a moment unable to think of any more clues but Link stood back with a somewhat confused look on his face.

"You mean the old temple in the bottom of Tanagar Canyon?" He said.

Zelda and Elder Kaneli both turned to him simultaneously, "What?"

"What?" They said in unison.

"Yeah, there was an old temple that I visited in the bottom, there was a shrine in there."

"I guess you have your answer then princess." Kaneli laughed. "Just promise me you'll come and tell me what you find if you travel there."

They spoke for a bit longer before excusing themselves for the night, they still had some things to tend to tomorrow and Zelda already thought she wouldn't be able to sleep through the excitement of this new information. Link and Zelda took up beds in the Swallow's Roost inn, although Zelda was eager for the next day Link knew he would have to deal with a certain someone soon enough. He wasn't looking forward to it but at this point, it couldn't be helped. Before he knew it, his exhaustion from the long day pulled him into a deep sleep.


	25. Vah Medoh - Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Vah Medoh

This morning, it was Zelda who was the first to wake, it seemed that the excitement from the previous night's discovery still flowed through her veins. Trying not to rouse the other patrons of the inn, she stepped out of her bed and walked over to wake up Link. She was surprised to find that he was an incredibly light sleeper, or at least she assumed so. He had woken up as soon as she moved beside his bed.

Pushing the thought from her mind she signaled over to him to start getting up. Somehow understanding what she meant, he did as he was told and was soon ready to take off. They walked up to the landing platform just beside the Akh Va'quot shrine, Zelda had determined that it was the best place to paraglide from to make it to the flight range. They landed on the path leading to Dronoc's Pass just as the sun rose above the horizon. It was really early but she knew that Revali would most likely be up at this hour anyways. Taking up their usual roles, Link trailed one step behind and to the right of Zelda.

As they approached the flight range they saw Teba standing on the edge of the flight range platform. He was watching as Revali flew in and out of the quarry while simultaneously nailing several targets. Link had to admit, Revali had skill with a bow, his attitude just irked him. Teba didn't notice them until they were already on the platform behind him, as soon as he saw Zelda he knelt, but she quickly motioned for him to rise.

"Good morning princess, you're up surprisingly early, busy day ahead?" he asked giving a small nod to Link as well.

"Yes, and we were hoping to get help from you and Revali, we actually need to get into Vah Medoh." She replied

"You need us to escort you up there then? I have no problem with that, although it is Revali's call. He should be done pretty soon." Teba replied.

They watched as Revali finished up his training, letting loose a volley of arrows while rapidly hitting each target dead-center. Link couldn't help but admire his technique, for most, the use of a bow was slow and left a lot of time for the enemy to react. However, at the speed that Revali fired off his bow, he left no openings nor time to react, it was as if he danced through the air and shot off each arrow haphazardly. Link knew just how calculated those shots were.

Link noticed Revali showing off slightly as he made his flashy landing on to the platform. He did his best to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He bowed towards Zelda before speaking.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?"

"Good morning Revali, we wanted to ask your permission and assistance to get into Vah Medoh, we have some maintenance to take care of."

"Here I thought you were showing your knight what a real warrior looks like," he replied with a pointed glance toward Link.

Link just stared back at him blankly but unyielding. Revali scoffed and turned back to Zelda.

"Of course we can help Princess, I must warn you however, it does get cold up there. Are you still ready to go.?"

She gave him a nod and Revali allowed her to climb on his back, once Teba did the same for Link, they took off into the sky. Just like Revali had said, it had gotten very chilly the higher they went up. Luckily their gear helped them stave off the old. Vah Medoh was circling above Rito village. It hadn't stopped ever since it had come into view and Zelda thanksed the goddesses that the malice it contained wasn't enough to cause it to fall from the sky. With Revali and Teba's speed, they made it up in no time and landed on a wide platform that made up the tail.

Zelda climbed off of Revali's back and patted down her tunic. He gave her a bow and extended out one of her wings signaling her to take the lead. As soon as she made her way inside Link started to follow but Revali turned back towards him clearly with something to say. He stopped and brought his blank expression up to meet the birds gaze.

"Quite the hero now that you've defeated the Calamity, eh?" he said, the sarcasm practically dripping from his beak, "Well you shouldn't preen yourself for doing your job. You wouldn't have been able to succeed had it not been for Vah Medoh and I... And the the other champions of course."

Link considered responding but decided it may be better not to do so, Revali might take it the wrong way. He just continued staring back at him.

Revali leaned in close this time, "Even the princess did more than you… Just remember to carry your weight." He said, quickly turning and walking into Vah Medoh.

Link was about to continue walking after him but was stopped by a white wing on his shoulder.

"I hope you'll forgive Revali, I'm not sure why he's that way with you. It really isn't his nature, he just changes around you." Said Teba.

Teba had always been there to apologize for Revali's scolding but Link still wasn't sure why Revali held such resentment for him. Whatever it was, it couldn't be helped.

"Thanks Teba." He replied with an understanding nod and continued into the divine beast.

Link and Teba caught up with the other two as Zelda was already standing at the terminal located in Vah Medoh's head. She outstretched a hand and got to work, her magic was coming to her naturally now. Her skill had grown substantially since the first divine beast, now she was controlling her magic with ease. The three stood around and waited as she worked, Teba showed some curiosity but only watched.

When Zelda opened her eyes again, the beast jerked suddenly and began to change its course towards its stone perch. Landing as gracefully as a machine of that size could, it came to rest high above Rito Village. They looked out through the eyes of Vah Medoh as its head also turned to rest in its final location and the slate chimed to confirm that it was no longer moving.

 **Vah Medoh positioning complete. Temple passage now accessible.**

Zelda watched in awe as beacons shot out from all 4 beasts and intersected in the sky. The Sheikah Slate chimed once more, this time switching to the map and marking a location where the beacons overlapped. Link stepped up to take a look out the window, tilting his head in confusion.

"Tanagar Canyon?" Link and Zelda said simultaneously causing them to look at each other.

Zelda thought it over for a moment trying to determine if it was just coincidence that their two quests now seemed to overlap. It confused and excited her altogether and she desperately wanted to know what exactly they'd find there.

"How long would it take us to get there Link?" She asked

"If we were to leave tomorrow morning around the same time we woke up today, we could make just before nightfall." He replied.

She sighed, "I suppose waiting another day won't hurt," she turned back to address the Rito, "Thank you gentlemen for your help, would you mind bringing us back down to the village?"


	26. Old Acquaintances - Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Old Acquaintances

The group circled around the stone perch descending slowly to eventually come to a stop on the western platform just next to the villages shrine. Revali took off at his first opportunity insisting that he still had some training to do. Teba followed but only after inviting Link and Zelda to dinner to which Zelda gladly agreed to. Zelda decided she wanted to speak some more with Elder Kaneli so they set on their way up. Another familiar blue and yellow Rito caught them as he was exiting the elder's hut.

"Princess!" he said as he bowed, "it is an honor to be in your presence. Good to see you again Link."

Zelda thought back, but she couldn't recall ever meeting him personally, he did look familiar however.

"Princess, this is Kass, he is the apprentice to the official court poet of the royal family. He also helped me uncover the location of several shrines during my travels." Link said.

"Nice to meet you Kass," she smiled, "I remember seeing you around the castle before Pym passed away, he was an excellent poet and companion. You have my condolences for his passing during the calamity, I am sure he was a fantastic teacher."

"No worries princess, I've made my peace through his music. Link here helped me in studying the songs he left behind. He actually left quite a few songs either unfinished or unheard, many revolving around the champions or even yourself! I would love to play some of his ancient verses for you someday." He replied

"I would love that, hopefully a day when we don't find ourselves so busy. I imagine the other champions would love to hear them too." Turning to Link she continued, "I might be speaking with Elder Kaneli for a while, would you mind taking care of our preparations for tomorrow meanwhile, you could also catch up with Kass as well?"

Link nodded and Zelda turned to enter the Elders hut, Kass was the first to speak up again as they began walking down the village path.

"Tell me, what quest has brought you and the princess here?"

"The princess wanted to visit all the springs but we were sidetracked by a request from the goddesses. We need to cleanse the four spirits and the divine beasts of the remaining malice that still plagues Hyrule. We think our journey might end in a forgotten temple at the bottom of Tanagar Canyon." He replied nonchalantly.

Kass's eyes widened at his reply, "Now that, my friend, is song worthy. In fact, one of my mentor's songs spoke about the two of you defeating the calamity as well."

There was a quick silence between them as they continued walking, Link could tell that Kass was thinking of something.

"Would you mind if I accompanied you? I would ask the princess of course and I promise I wouldn't obstruct you in any way. I'd like to immortalize you two in song and finally finish my mentor's song, I believe it would be a fitting end for it." Kass asked.

"I wouldn't have a problem with it but the princess decides our plans so she has the final say." Link replied.

"Of course, I understand. Well, I must get going then, Amali will probably be looking for me to help her with our little songbirds.

"I'll see you around." Link replied with a smile.

They went their separate ways as they passed Kass's house, Link continued on to the Slippery Falcon where he went to purchase some more of their gear. On his way out, he ran into Revali who must have been returning from his training. Link resisted the urge to let out an exasperated sigh.

"Running errands eh? Good to see the princess still has you completing tasks of your own caliber."

Link frowned at him slightly but didn't reply.

Revali's eyes widened in an exaggerated fashion, "My, that might just the only emotion I've seen out of you ever! If you really think you can prove me wrong, my offer still stands. I'll even accommodate you and we can do it right here on the ground."

Link considered it momentarily but then thought about what Zelda would think if she found them fighting.

"I only draw my sword for to fend off evil or when given permission by the princess. Not on a whim." It was an excuse to not engage him now but he knew what Revali would say next.

"Then why not ask the princess to let you off your leash and then come find me at nightfall." Revali said before turning his back to him.

Link watched him walk away, maybe he would have to take Revali up on that challenge to finally keep him quiet. He shook his head and made his way back towards the elder's hut, Zelda was probably finishing up by now.

He arrived at the hut while she and the elder were still talking, they weren't quite done yet, but it sounded as if they almost were. Zelda soon said her goodbyes and turned to him, signaling their leave. They made their way down to Teba's hut for dinner where they enjoyed a nice dinner, Tulin seemed to have taken a liking for Zelda as well. He'd long left already and was spending time playing outside. They had already finished their meals and were just talking to pass the time. Out of curiosity, Teba mentioned Links tense relationship with Revali, most likely hoping for an answer from Zelda but she soon admitted she didn't have a reason.

"Yeah, it's always confused me as well, he's never given me a reason either." Teba replied leaving silence between them as they each thought it out.

"He challenged me again today. I'm supposed to meet him on the landing by nightfall." Link said.

"That doesn't surprise me, he's been mentioning it for a while now." Teba said, "I don't think you should do it. It might raise more tension between you two."

"Well I think that you should," Replied Saki, "he may not respect you as a person, but if somehow you were to beat him, he may at least respect you as a fellow warrior."

Teba thought it over before continuing, "She may have a point you know, if you were to beat him, then he would show you some respect, at least in that regard."

"However, if he were to lose, I imagine it would have the opposite effect." Said Saki looking back to Link.

Link gave her a nod to acknowledge he was listening but didn't reply. He had no doubt that he could compete with Revali but he wouldn't be arrogant about it.

"What do you think Link?" Zelda asked.

"It would be worth a shot." Link said.

"Well, if that's the case, I suppose we should be heading off, you said it was at nightfall correct?" Zelda said as she stood, "Teba, Saki, thank you for a wonderful dinner, it was a pleasure."

"The pleasure was ours your highness, hopefully we can see you back again soon." Saki replied.

Zelda made her way out and Link followed after her, once they were a distance away Zelda spoke up.

"Link, as you know, I would prefer that you and Revali not fight, especially not as Hyrule's champions. Obviously, this is different than your friendly spar with Mipha, Sidon, or Urbosa, and I am afraid it might get out of hand. So, I just want to make sure that you're careful and that neither of you get hurt."

"I'll be careful" he replied.

"I don't know what you think when you fight or if you harbor any resentment against Revali, but this might just be the best for you two. I admit, I had already thought of this before, and Teba and Saki's affirmations only helped to confirm my beliefs. I have faith in you Link, and I hope this works the way we intend it to." She said.

Link nodded, she finished just as they rounded the corner and saw Revali's figure standing with his back to them on the landing. Zelda stood back as Link stepped onto the platform. He didn't have to say anything since Revali had heard him approach and turned his head to the side to look at him.

"I'm surprised you came," he said, "shall we get started?"


	27. A Warrior's Bravado - Chapter 27

Note: Hello everyone, sorry I haven't been posting many updates lately, it's been a pretty busy couple of weeks and I was posting from a backlog that I've kept. I'm all out at this point so I apologize in advance if some chapters come out late. The writing has been pretty enjoyable nonetheless and it feels like it's gone by so fast. If I had to put a number on this, I would say that there's maybe about 5 chapters left, give or take. I can't say for sure since at this point I'm writing them week to week. Even so I already have some ideas for my next project, but I won't start that till I'm done with this story. It makes me glad to see people interested the in story's progression and I hope my writing has been up to par. I'm not by writer by trade so any and all feedback is appreciated. If you have any other questions about this story, or potentially that next project, feel free to PM me and I will happily get back to you. Thanks for reading and as always, enjoy!

Chapter 27: A Warrior's Bravado

Their battle was as tense as it close, both warriors had fought tirelessly without being able to gain any ground. Revali had started the battle by firing a volley of arrows at Link. Luckily, they were blunt arrows, but it made no difference since Link was either able to sidestep them or block them with his shield. His skill with a bow was formidable but Link had fought his fair share of Lynels who were surprisingly skilled with bows as well. Once Revali ran out of arrows, he was forced to approach Link with the feathered spear he had brought as backup. He still had the advantage of speed since he was much lighter than Link. Revali knew he wouldn't fare well in close range and was going a good job at keeping Link away using the spear.

Link kept pressing forward but Revali kept forcing him to step back, he was on the defensive. Link stepped forward hoping to bait Revali into jabbing at him with the spear, as soon as he attacked the way he had wanted, Link tried to swipe the spear away to step in closer, but it just led to him almost getting hit in the ribs. The Rito knew how to make their weapons incredibly light which made them faster to use and easier to handle. It wasn't the same as when he fought Sidon.

He stepped in again, this time taking the blow from the spear and deflecting it with his shield. Link had gotten in and was about to make the finishing move when he was suddenly hit by a gust of wind and he brought his shield up to his face. When he lowered it, he saw Revali back in his defensive stance on the other side of the platform and he was looking a tad bit more frazzled than before. Link must have gotten close enough to scare him into using his self-dubbed gale as a defense mechanism. It just meant Link was going to have to move faster than Revali could react.

However, Revali was the first to step in this time, he must have gotten confident since realized that he could use his gale as a defensive tool. Link stepped forward regardless, he wasn't going to let him gain any ground. They began trading blows again, Revali jabbed first which was met by Link's swipe. Link thrust his sword forward and Revali sidestepped it. He'd been fighting Revali too long, by now he was starting to recognize Link's movements. Link smiled internally to himself as a thought popped into his mind, his battle with Urbosa hadn't been for naught and she had taught him some pretty useful techniques. He had a plan to end their bout, he just had to wait for the right moment.

Revali kept pressing forward and Link watched his movements patiently. Link feigned retreat causing Revali to press more, he wound up for a low jab with the spear and Link found what he was looking for. He sidestepped the attack while simultaneously spinning the Master Sword into a reverse grip. Link drove the sword into the ground through the hole in the metal of the spearhead. Revali's eyes widened in shock as Link knocked the wind out of him with a push kick and knocked him on his back. Before he could react, Link was kneeling over him, his now-empty sword hand tightly gripping Revali's scarf and his shield was cocked back ready to deliver the final blow. The Rito instinctively brought his hands up to block his face but the blow never came.

Instead Link got off of him, their battle was over. Both were panting with effort and they locked eyes when Revali moved his hands from his face. There was an unfamiliar look in Revali's eyes that Link hadn't seen before but he didn't think much about it. Link offered him a hand up which Revali surprisingly took, he stood, still keeping eye contact as if searching for something in Links eyes and then without a word, took off.

Link turned back to see the small crowd that had gathered, it was just a few Rito who had probably heard the commotion through their wall-less huts. Teba was there as well and he was saying something to Zelda before walking over to Link on the platform. Link stepped up to retrieve the Master Sword from the ground right as Teba met him.

"I wasn't sure who was going to win between the two of you, it was a well fought battle on both sides." He said.

"Will he be alright." Link asked.

"Yeah, his ego is probably bruised more than anything, but he'll recover."

Link nodded while handing the spear to Teba, he walked back over to Zelda who was still waiting for him and he gave her a questioning look.

"I hope I was right," She said, "I've never seen Revali with anything but confidence in his eyes."

He just thought it over but didn't say anything, Link knew they would need to get along eventually and if this didn't work Zelda would probably find another way. It was getting late however, and he knew they'd be up early the next day so Zelda led them back to the inn where they turned in for the night.

It was another early morning for them, Zelda was the first one up this time as well. Her enthusiasm, although contained, still kept her anxious to see what they would find in the forgotten temple. They packed their gear and started making their way out, Kass was already there waiting for them outside the inn. Just as they reached the last platform they noticed Revali leaning over the railing overlooking the East side. Zelda glanced over to Link urging him to head over, and so he did.

Link wasn't sure how to approach so he just walked over next to Revali and looked over to the sunrise. He got close enough to be noticed but didn't say anything.

"To think that you bested me yesterday seems completely absurd, but I keep replaying it in my mind and it really did happen. It's foolish for people to put so much faith in one person solely because they can pull a sword from a stone." Revali said leaving a long pause between them.

"I may have underestimated you but there is one thing I can promise you. I will become stronger, better, and I won't rest until I surpass you." He said finally turning to make eye contact.

"Don't let it get to your head… Link. Next time you won't be so lucky." Revali said while unexpectedly outstretching his wing for Link to shake it.

Link couldn't help but show a faint smile, he nodded confidently to the Rito and shook his wing.

"I'm looking forward to it." Link replied.

Revali smirked as Link turned to walk back towards the Princess, it seemed that Saki had been right. Although, this had turned out to be the best-case scenario and Link was content with the way it turned out. He joined back up with the other two and they continued back down the village. A lot had changed during the course of their journey, mostly for the better, but it was soon coming to a close. Next stop was Tanagar canyon and from then on they would have to play it by ear, he almost didn't want it to end.


	28. Tanagar Canyon - Chapter 28

Note: Sorry for no update last week, busy again with exams and such. Hopefully I'll be back on schedule soon, that estimate of about 5 more chapters still seems on track. Maybe around 35 chapters overall. As always, if you have any questions or feedback let me know, its always appreciated. Have a great week!

Chapter 28: Tanagar Canyon

The trio travelled along the Tabantha hill path, Link was a little disappointed in having to keep up the façade for a while longer but at least Kass was good company. He played his accordion while the walked and regaled them with stories he'd heard of all across Hyrule. Link would occasionally hear him talk about some of the shrines they'd uncovered together or some of the people they had both happened to meet in their travels. Link and Zelda walked side by side with Kass trailing slightly behind them, he playing a light tune on his accordion, seemingly trying to compose something on the road. He would make changes here and there, but Link liked the sound of it nonetheless.

He glanced over to Zelda and he caught her looking back at him, they must have been thinking about the same thing. He gave her a quick smile before glancing back down the road. Link realized it was silent once again, Kass wasn't playing the accordion anymore so he turned back to see what to Rito was up to. He was met with an expression that could only be described as smug on Kass's face.

"You know, I had my suspicions, but I think the two of you may have just confirmed them for me." He said

His words caused Link's brow to furrow in confusion and Zelda to turn to look at him. Their lack of a response only motivated him to continue.

"I wanted to talk to you about my teacher. You see, my teacher once fell in love with a beautiful Hylian girl and it wasn't long before she became the subject of all his compositions. However, as he began to get closer, he noticed that the girl had eyes for another." Kass said.

"I wasn't aware that Pym had fallen for a girl, we were close but he never told me." Zelda replied.

"Well princess I doubt he would have ever revealed it to you. It so happened that the girl had fallen for none other than her appointed knight." Kass said.

Zelda turned her head forward and kept walking, desperately trying to hide the expression on her face. It took Link just a moment longer to realize that Kass was talking about, he glanced over to Zelda and then back to Kass who still had that smirk on his face.

"Though my teacher suffered through his unrequited love, and an endless torment of jealousy he still poured his belief in the two of you into one of his final, unfinished songs."

"Pym was an excellent bard and a member of the Royal Court but it's preposterous for him to have come up with that. Link and I maintain nothing more than a professional relationship. Any more than that is simply gossip." Zelda replied, still looking forward.

"Ah, but the eyes give away what the mouth denies princess, and if there is anything I've learned in all my travels is to hear past the lies." Kass said.

Zelda stopped walking and turned back to look him in the eyes, she had an expressionless look and remained silent for a moment as if trying to decide on something.

"Pym trusted you with his life work, and I trusted him as a friend, so I hope I can trust you by proxy... Link and I have begun a sort of relationship, but I'd rather keep it undisclosed for now. If my father we're to hear from someone other than me he may never let me out again." Zelda said.

Kass couldn't contain his smile, "Of course princess, I would never gossip about your private affairs. Although I must admit that it makes me happy to see you two together. I felt disillusioned by the stories I found in pyms journals but it makes me happy to see them come true."

Zelda didn't reply but just let out a long sigh and smiled back to him. At least him knowing wouldn't be problematic.

"My only request, princess, is that you let me play a particular song composed by Pym for you once I am able to finish it, I would like to honor him in the only way I know how." Kass said.

"Of course," Zelda replied, "I would still like to hear it. Now lets pick up the pace, I still want to make it to the temple by nightfall."

They made good time throughout the rest of the trip, they quickly passed Hebra tower and were able to make it to Snowfield Stable by early afternoon where they stopped for a quick lunch. Once they finished, they walked off the path South East towards the edge of the canyon just above the entrance to the Forgotten Temple.

"Ok, we'll have to glide in to the opening because its too high off the ground and there's no other entrance." Link said as they stood looking over the edge, "When we get in, we need to be careful because the place is littered with guardians and I'm not sure if they're still contaminated from the calamity."

"How do you suggest we get past them then?" Zelda asked.

"The first time we made it through I was able to sneak in but that may be a little difficult with the three of us. Your powers may be the easiest way for us to make it through. You made quick work of those guardian scouts but if you can nail them in the eye, you may be able to take them out quickly." Link replied.

Link knew he'd have to rely on her this time but had complete faith in her abilities at this point. She thought it over for a moment and then gave him a confident nod, they were all set to go. After making sure they had all their gear, they leapt off the edge. Link and Zelda paraglided down towards the entrance while Kass flew right behind them.

They touched down well into the entrance of the temple and slowly crept up to the inner ledge. It was in ruins but there remained guardians scattered throughout the wreckage. How they got there Zelda would never know but all she knew was that they weren't going to stop her now. Retrieving her bow from her back she started channeling her power and began to feel it coursing through her fingertips. They were close to the end, she wouldn't let anything get in her way.


End file.
